¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, HEBI!
by Walia
Summary: Es Navidad y Papa Noel sólo tiene regalos para un pequeño grupito de ninjas, Hebi. Descubre esta cómica y pervertida aventura de Navidad. Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto, pequeñas pinceladas de otros personajes. Aviso yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto**  
**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, HEBI!**

Unos días antes de Navidad, en algún lugar ...¿del Polo Norte, quizás?

Estaba Papa Noel pensando en los regalos de todas las personas del mundo...

- Señor Noel...creo que se deja algo...- le decía uno de sus elfos a Papa Noel  
- No, tengo a todas las personas del mundo.- Decía un Papa Noel muy ajetreado mirando las listas de personas y niños que le habían escrito sus cartas.- Lo ves, estan todos los païses de la tierra...  
- Señor, se deja otras dimensiones paralelas...  
- Que no mira- le enseña una lista.- Aquí esta la era Sengoku, mira incluso le llevo regalo a Sesshomaru, aunque no sea alguien bueno del todo, y también esta...  
-¡Mire!- el elfo, ya harto del intento de evasión de Papa Noel, le enseña la dimensión del mundo ninja.- Lo ve, aqui no ha hecho ni caso, ni nada...¡como si no existieran!  
- Aaah...Esos...No me había dado cuenta.- Dice Noel con la cara contrita, recordando la última experiencia que tubo allí.

Hace ya muchos años, en una Navidades muy, muy pasadas...  
Estaba Papa Noel repartiendo los regalos por la Villa de la Hoja.  
- A ver...Ya he hecho a todos los habitantes, ya le he regalado la muñeca hinchable al Hokage Sarutobi.- dice Noel rodando los ojos.- Bueno que se le va a hacer, supongo que la vida de un Hokage es muy díficil y solitaria. Las 10 chicas de una sola noche para Jirayia, unos mega hiper sujetadores de encaje para Tsunade y ahora me falta Orochimaru...- Mira delante de él.  
-Creo que vive aqui, aunque no me da muy buena espina- Pues Papa Noel se había tenido que meter en un sótano frío y húmedo para llevarle su regalo al último integrante de los legendarios Sannin.- No es que haya sido muy bueno, pero para que luego no surjan envidias entre ellos...  
-Ku ku ku. - Se oye una risa malevola detrás de él.- ¿Así que tu eres el viejo de los regalos?  
- Si, Orochimaru, y vengo a traerte el tuyo. Pero no puedo darte todos los jutsus del mundo...Eso lo tendrás que lograr por ti mismo.  
-Entonces quiero la inmortalidad- Dice Orochimaru, cruzandose de brazos  
- Eso también tendrás que hacerlo por ti mismo.  
-¿De que sirves tú, viejo? Se te piden pequeñas cosas, nada, unas tonterías cualquiera y ni eso...  
-No quieres algo como amor eterno, ya sabes para cuando seas inmortal, o dinero, ya sabes las futuras guaridas secretas cuesta cierto dinerillo hacerlas o...yo que se.- Dice Papa Noel un poco cabreado porqué le han llamado viejo e inútil.  
- Ya sé.- Dice Orochimaru, mirando la cara esperanzada de Papa Noel a la espera de que el sannin le diga lo que quiere.- Vas a ser uno de mis conejillos de indias...  
Orochimaru captura a Papa Noel y empieza a hacerle pruebas y durante unos días lo tiene en las profundidades de su guarida de Konoha capturado y haciendo de gran rata gorda de laboratorio. Y es su prisionero hasta...  
-Lo sabía Orochimaru, como has podido...- Dice el Hokage que ha descubierto la guarida secreta de Orochimaru y encima que hacía pruebas con personas.- Como has podido raptar a Papa Noel sin dejarle terminar su reparto.  
- Además como esperas que traiga regalos en futuras navidades.- Dice un ambu que acompañaba al Hokage  
-Estoy muy cabreado- Dice Enma, el monito de Sarutobi.- A mi aún no me había traido el regalo, te habrías podido esperar maldito energúmeno.- Dice mirado a Orochimaru con odio eterno.  
Para su mala pata, digo la de los captores de Orochimaru, éste se escapa sin un sólo rasguño y dejando tras él una pila de cadáveres y a Papa Noel un poquito cabreadillo, ¿Por qué será?  
El Hokage libera a Papa Noel.  
- Señor Papa Noel, gracias por mi regalo, no sabe lo bien que funciona en los días de extrema soledad en mi oficina.- Dice el Hokage.- Por cierto en la Villa de la Arena, estan reclamando sus regalos...  
- Papa Noel, ¿Cual es mi regalo? ¿Supongo que aún lo debe de estar guardando?- Dice Enma.  
- Sólo me habéis venido a liberar porqué traigo regalos...Sóis una panda de interesados...- Papa Noel está que se sube por las paredes.- Yo me largo a mi reino y aquí os quedáis.  
Sale fuera todo cabreado y se sube en su bonito trineo, tirado por bonitos renos.  
- Tio, ves como ese era el trineo de Papa Noel y tu diciendo que no estaba aquí, porque el trineo aparcado delante de la casa de Orochimaru era de la Bruja Blanca, y que el sannin se estaba pegando la juerga madre con esa frígida.- le comenta un ambu a otro.  
- No espereis regalos en años venideros.- Dice ya alejandose por el cielo.- Jojojojo.

En el presente, en la misma habitación de antes...

- Aún recuerdo los experimentos de ese sujeto y sus consecuencias.- Dice Noel acariciandose su calva cabeza, y es que antes de su encontronazo con Orochimaru, allí había una mata de frondoso cabello blanco. Ahora en cambio tenía que llevar siempre puesto el maldito gorro rojo.- Con lo bien que me iba el pelo para ligar con las chatis...  
- Creo que ya es hora de dejar el rencor, señor...Además la mayoría de los presentes en esa situación ya estan muertos...  
- Si es verdad, incluso éste año no he recibido la carta de Orochimaru.- Saca de un cajón las últimas cartas de Orochimaru, (no las puede tirar porqué su obligación es guardar todas las cartas que le escriven).- Mira lo que me pidio un año:  
" Quiero a Uchiha Itachi para mi solito..."  
- Lo que sigue esta todo borrado, según los de CSI, por las babas de ese degenerado. Y no te creas porque la del año siguiente es peor...  
"Ya no quiero a Uchiha Itachi, es demasiado mayor para mi. Al que quiero de verdad es a Uchiha Sasuke, con ese cuerpo de infarto y"  
- Y ahí lo corto porqué lo que sigue es ofensivo para cualquier oïdo...Por lo menos en esta tubo la decencia de no babear. Pero no se que tiene con los pobres Uchiha, los compadezco.  
- Si bueno...Yo tampoco lo sé.- Dice el elfo mirando con un gran deseo una foto de Sasuke medio desnudo y bañandose en un lago, al cabo de unos segundos la vuelve a guardar.- Ya, pues no se preocupe porqué murió a manos de...Uchiha Sasuke. Y ahora ya no hay nadie que le vaya a hacer nada.  
-Es igual, no me fio, además éste año ya tengo todos los regalos comprados y el tiempo ocupado.- Dice Papa Noel, que igualmente no quería ir a ese mundo de locos.  
- Señor, podríamos contratar a alguien de allí para que haga todo su trabajo.  
- Ya pero...no tenemos el dinero para comprar regalos a todos, ya sabes...la crisis...  
- Pues entonces contamos lo que nos queda y sólo regalamos a un grupo de personas, a quien más se lo merezca o que se yo.- Decía el elfo preocupado porque sabía que había gente muy buena y honrada en el mundo ninja, como por ejemplo ese que se llamaba Naruto...  
Papa Noel empieza a pensar y decide que la idea es buena, así que saca su cartera y mira como va de dinero y de magia y ve que sólo le queda para hacer regalos a un grupo muy, muy reducido de personas.  
- Vale tendrá que ser a un grupo muy reducido.  
- Mire señor, hay un ninja muy bueno, se llama Uzumaki Naruto y es todo bondad...  
- Espera, ¿donde vive ese ninja?- Pregunta Noel  
- En Konoha, señor.  
- Entonces ni hablar  
- Pero...ya no hay nada de lo que tener miedo, incluso han cambiado de governante. Ahora quien dirige la villa es Tsunade.  
Papa Noel no cae en quien es...  
- Si, señor, ya sabe...¡la de las grandes peras!  
Papa Noel empieza a babear a lo Homer Simpson al recordar esos melones, luego recuerda quien es él y vuelve a recuperar la compostura.  
-Ese no es el motivo, mira elfo, si le regalamos algo al buenazo de Naruto, luego vendrán los demás habitantes de la villa a reclamarme. Y aunque Tsunade esta..., es una buena governante, también tiene mucha mala leche y nos va a destrozar el chirringuito o a lo mejor el listillo de Shikamaru nos denúncia por estar ilegales, ya sabes que ese chaval es muy listo y es capaz de adivinar que aqui no cobraís...  
- ¿Cómo que no cobro?- dice el elfo todo alarmado.  
- No hombre, tu no.- Dice el hombre navideño engañando al pobre elfo.- Tenemos que encontrar a otro grupo más reducido que no sea una villa.  
- ¿Qué tal Akatsuki?  
-¿Cuantos son?  
- Unos 9 más o menos, depende del que muera en cada misión o de su ninjutsu  
- Es igual, son asesinos y encima son demasiados.- Dice Noel descartándolos.- Que me dices del que mató a mi enemigo y captor...  
-Sasuke..., va con otras tres personas, su grupo se llama Hebi, aunque tampoco es que sean muy buenos...  
- Pues ya esta, a esos mismos, me basta con que mataran a Orochimaru, además son sólo unos niños, y ya sabes que todos los niños son inocentes y buenos- Decia Papa Noel sin creérselo el mismo, pero tampoco puede estar por muchas discusiones porque van a empezar Padre de Familia y no se lo quiere perder.  
- Ya sabes, encuentra a algún pobre pringado para que haga mi trabajo, si quiere un regalo como compensación se lo das y luego él escoja a alguien de Hebi para que se quede sin. Eso si, que invente un buen motivo del porqué le deja sin nada. Informale de todo y si al cumplir las ilusiones de alguien del grupo puede ayudar a alguien de fuera, pues mejor...ya sabes, dos por uno, para años futuros.  
Y de esta forma Papa Noel, mató él mismo dos pajaros de un tiro, porque pudo ver Padre de Familia especial Star Wars y a la vez encontró a un pobre pringado para hacer su trabajo en ese peligroso mundo de ninjas.

Konoha momento presente.  
Estaba el elfo en las afueras de la villa, buscando a 'algún pobre pringado' que le ayudará en su tarea, cuando vio a uno con cara de atontado que daba el pego total, aunque un tanto jovencillo...pero que se le iba a hacer. Se acercó a él y le explicó todo lo que tenía que hacer si aceptaba el trabajo. La verdad es que el elfo era igual de manipulador que Papa Noel, porqué las malas costumbres siempre se pillan. Y no le costo hacerle creer al pobre chico que iba a hacer una gran tarea que salvaria la Navidad del mundo, no sólo la Navidad, sino que salvaría al mundo de una gran explosión y destrucción que ocurriria si él no llevaba a cabo esa ardúa tarea.  
- ¿Y por qué sólo a cuatro personas?- Dijo el joven sin acabarselo de creer todo  
- Aah...es por la crisis, ya sabes, la falta de dinero y la mala económia del mundo también afectan a Papa Noel, pero si no repartimos algo de regalos, paz y amor, todo puede quedar destruido. ¿O es que no has visto Narnia, chaval?  
- Si, si...por supuesto...Pero..., ¿cuál es mi pago?  
- Te puedes quedar uno de los regalos del grupo de Hebi, del que más mal te caiga, aunque dale un buen motivo del porqué se queda sin. Yo pr si acaso, te doy una lista con lo que quieren todos y como lo puedes conseguir. Y cuando acabes tu trabajo, tu regalo te estará esperando en casa.  
- Vale acepto, total no tengo nada que hacer...  
- Te has de poner esto.- dice el elfo dándole un traje de Papa Noel.- Bueno me voy, que estan a punto de empezar Brokeback Mountain. ¡Ah, por cierto!, mi consejo es que dejes sin regalo a esa tal Karin, porqué no es muy agraciada físicamente hablando.  
Y así el trabajador elfo, dejó al misterioso personaje con un traje algo grande para él y las instrucciones, el dinero y la magia para conseguir los regalos.  
El misterioso personaje se marcho derechito para conseguir los regalos del grupo Hebi, aunque había un miembro que no le quedaba muy claro que queria, por eso supuso que con él tendría que utilizar la magia, con los otros tenía claro que con dinero tendría suficiente y encima, si era listo podría regatear y quedarse el dinerillo sobrante para él.

- Bien conseguir cosas para esos dos, me ha costado bien poco y encima, tal como supuse me ha sobrado dinero. ¡Ale, pa la saca!.- Dijo el misterioso personaje esta vez ya vestido de Papa Noel, con barba y todo, metiendose el dinero en los calzones. - Esta noche es la gran noche.  
Y con esto se encaminó hacia donde estaba Hebi escondido, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues muy fácil...había carteles en el camino que indicaban el escondite del grupo y al final del mismo, delante de la entrada a una gran casona ponía: "Escondite secreto de Hebi".  
Según sabía éste falso Papa Noel, de lo que le habían dicho las personas con las que se había cruzado por el camino; Sasuke, que había comprado la casa con el dinero de una herencia familiar, lo hacía porque si Akatsuki tenía cuevas secretas, pues él también tendría escondrijos.  
- Bueno, pues tiene su lógica...Lo que no sabe es que para ser secretos no ha de haber indicaciones.- le dijo una vez a un aldeano con el que se cruzó.  
- Ya ,bueno..., pero según me dijo uno de su grupo, estaba harto de que nunca le llegaran las cartas.- Le contó el aldeano.  
- Claro.  
Después de esa conversación y alguna pregunta más sobre el motivo de que fuera de rojo, a lo que el muchacho respondió que formaba parte del "stage" de los anuncios de Evax. Continuó su camino para llegar a tiempo a la casa del Uchiha. Al anochecer llegó justo delante de la puerta. Y fue entonces cuando se puso la barba y el gorro, se encaramó al tejado y se dispuso a entrar al más puro estilo Papa Noel, aunque más espectacular...¡como el gran ninja que era!  
Perfecto...él haciendo una gran entrada y nadie para verla...¿Donde estaban los habitantes de esa casa?  
El ninja navideño, empezó a recorrer la casa, buscando a sus moradores para entregarles los preciados tesoros. Y a la primera que se encuentra es a Karin. Ésta al verle se queda parada:

- ¿Eres mi menstruación? Pero si aún no me tocaba...  
- Ésta tía es tonta...-Dice el tío de rojo para él mismo.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
- No sé...como vas todo de rojo...  
-¿Y no se te ocurren otras cosas rojas?  
- ¡Si! Eres un tomate mutante.- Dice Karin toda contenta por haver acertado.  
- No, gilipollas...¡Soy Papa Noel!  
- ¿Pero no ibas de verde?  
- Ese es el Grinch...o quizás un duende irlandés.  
-Aaaahh, es verdad.- Luego de un rato de reflexión.- ¿Y que me has traido?  
-A ti nada  
Cara de pena por parte de la única integrante femenina de Hebi  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque...porque eres fea...Quiero decir que has sido una niña mala y...éste Papa Noel es yaoista.  
Viendo la desilusión se compadece de ella y le dice:  
- Ves a la nevera, que me sale gratis a mi y atiborrate de helado de chocolate.  
"Perfecto, así ella esta contenta y yo no me gasto ni un duro, si es que soy un genio."  
Y así nuestro avaro ninja disfrazado, continua su camino por los desolados pasillos de la mansión hasta que llega delante de una habitación, se asoma por ella y...¡Oh, esta vacia!  
Sigue su camino y llega a otra habitación y al mirar dentro ve a un chico pelirrojo sentado en una esquina.  
-¿Tú debes de ser el tal Juugo?  
-¡ Te mataré!- Juugo se levanta con su cara de loco, dispuesto a matar a ese hombre de rojo.  
- Sí, definitivamente tu eres Juugo.- El tío de rojo esta tan tranquilo, después de todo él es... "Papa ninja".- Ya tenía ganas de dar contigo...  
- He dicho que te voy a matar...y tu tan tranquilo. - Juugo se ha detenido delante del tío de rojo.- ¿Eres el demonio y por eso no me temes? ¿Ha llegado mi hora? Si aún soy muy joven...Llevate a Suigetsu o Karin primero.  
- Que manía tenéis los de Hebi en decir que soy otra persona...Mira tío, soy Papa Noel y vengo a traerte tu regalo, que vengo cargando con él desde hace mucho rato y pesa...Pesa como un muerto.  
- ¿Un regalo? ¡Para mi!...Pero si no he sido un niño bueno...Bueno, si lo he sido.  
Papa Noel levanta una ceja.  
- Bueno a veces.- Dice Juugo indeciso  
El levantamiento de ceja se hace más evidente.  
- Vale...sólo cuando no me descontrolo, eso sería la mitad del tiempo ¿O no? Quizás menos.  
- ¡Bah! Que más me da, que te traigo un regalito. Pero ten constancia de que sólo será por esta noche.  
Papa Noel abre el gran saco, que nadie sabe donde lo llevaba y saca un gran paquete...un paquete con forma humana y se lo da a Juugo.  
Éste emocionado lo abre y es...Se queda shockeado.  
- Ya era hora...me estaba ahogando tan bien envuelto.- Se gira hacía el falso Noel.- Podrías haber tardado un poco más... Qué este muerto no significa que no pueda morir otra vez.  
- ¡Kimimaro!.- Reacciona al final Juugo y se lanza a los brazos del ¿zombi? amigo suyo.  
Éste a su vez también abraza a Juugo, lo había echado tanto de menos.  
- Bueno os dejo para que habléis y os pongáis al día.- Abre la puerta para irse, pero antes de salir les comenta.- Recordad que al salir el sol, volverás a morirte Kimimaro.  
- ¿Qué?.- Grita el mayor.- ¿Pero que no me han resucitado? Creí que éste jutsu servía hasta que el cuerpo no...  
- Ya...esto era con Orochimaru, que perfecciono la técnica, pero la serpiente murió y...

En un claro de un bosque...a unas horitas de donde sucede la historia...

- Bueno, me he embolsado un buen fajo por usar a un pobre muerto de hambre. Nunca me había imaginado que las técnicas del señor Orochimaru me reportarían beneficios económicos.  
Kabuto se guarda el dinero en un bolsillo.  
- Me va perfecto ahora que me he tenido que independizar obligatoriamente. Además todas las chatis me rehuyen, así que no puedo irme a vivir con una. Mira que era feo Orocimaru...Que tonto que he sido en absorverlo.  
Kabuto se pone la capucha bien calada para que nadie vea la mitad de su careto que esta mutando y se aleja hacia...Hacia cualquier dirección, total no tiene donde ir.

Otra vez en la mansión...

El ninja disfrazado, sale de la habitación de Juugo, para que éste y Kimimaro puedan volver a reforzar su gran amistad, una amistad innocente y fraternal, almenos durante una noche.  
- Mmmmmm...¡Si!...Más fuerte Kimimaro...¡No pares!  
- Así me gusta Juugo...¡Que estrecho eres!  
Y aunque Papa Noel es un poco morboso, decide irse de allí para ir a entregar el siguiente regalo.  
Y llega a otra habitación donde encuentra a su siguiente víctima...Suigetsu, el cual esta sentado en la cama, mirando las telarañas.  
Al ver al tipo de rojo, Suigetsu se incorpora.  
-Eres...  
- Antes de que digas nada más...- Corta nuestro Papa Noel.- No soy Satanás, ni ningún tomate mutante, ni tampoco tu menstruación.  
- Eso ya lo sé.- Dice Suigetsu rodando los ojos.  
- ¿Ah, si?  
- Pues claro, no soy ninguna tía.- Aclara Suigetsu  
- Gracias, no lo había notado.- "Este tío también es tonto", piensa Papa Noel.  
- Además, tu eres Papa Noel.- Cara de sorpresa para nuestro ninja Noel.- Bueno...más bien eres alguien que esta desempeñando ese papel. Algún pobre pringado...  
- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Debes de ser muy astuto  
- Que va..., lo que pasa es que leí el diario secreto de Orochimaru y en él estaba descrito el aspecto de Papa Noel...Después de eso, la serpiente pillo que leía sus intimidades y me encerró por xafardero y allí estuve hasta que Sasuke me sacó.  
- Que rencoroso era Orochimaru  
- Pues si...Por cierto, ¿cuál es mi super regalo?  
- Te traigo esto.- Dice el pringado de Noel sacando del saco la espada Samehada sin envolver...porque se le había acabado el papel y no tenía ganas de comprar más.  
- ¡Uau! Es justo lo que quería.- Suigetsu tenía lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción. La coge con admiración.- Samehada por fin eres mía. ¡Gracias, gracias falso Noel! ¡Eres el mejor del mundo mundial!  
- No te emociones tanto porque...

En algún lugar de algún bosque de por ahí...

Kisame tiene mucho dinero, no tanto porque el falso Noel le ha engañado, y esta todo emocionado.  
- Jujujuuju...Mi dinerillo...  
- Te estas volviendo como Kakuzu.- le dice Itachi a su compañero.- Creo que sales demasiado con él de farranda por ahí y yendo de copas.  
- ¿De copas? Eso ni hablar, dice Kakuzu que se gasta demasiado, lo que hacemos cuando salimos es hacer botellón que sale más barato.  
Itachi pasa de replicar a ese comentario.  
- Por cierto, ¿Donde tienes tu espada? Es que no la veo por ningún lado...  
- ¡Ahh! Bueno, no pasa nada, por la mañana estará de vuelta. Se la he dejado a un tipo de rojo, me ha pagado todo esto y encima me ha dicho que por la mañana volvería conmigo.

De vuelta a la gran casa secreta de Hebi...

- ¿Cómo que es sólo hasta la mañana?  
- Es el único trato que he podido conseguir con lo poco que me dió ese racano de Papa Noel.

-  
En el Polo Norte o donde viva...

- ¡Atchússs!  
- ¿Estas bien, Papa Noel?  
- Si, me debe haver entrado algo en la nariz  
- O a lo mejor alguien le esta críticando.- Dice un elfo, de esos que no cobran.  
- Imposible, nadie me criticaría...Si yo soy todo bondad.  
-¡Y una mierda!. - Suelta por lo bajo el elfo.  
- Jo jo jo jo- Típica risa navideña...

- ¡Ja!, Santa Rita, Rita, lo que se da no se quita- Dice Suigetsu abrazando la espada posesivamente con brazos y piernas.  
- No hay nada que hacer, he aplicado un jutsu irrompible.  
- Bueno, me resignaré...Menos da una piedra, ¿no?.- cabeceo por parte de nuestro Noel.- Además más adelante será mía... ¡Mi tesoro!  
- Eso lo que tu digas, ves practicando para el futuro...Disfrútala, que a mi aún me queda el jefe...- Dice el ninja disfrazado de rojo saliendo por la puerta.  
Al otro lado oye a Suigetsu hablándole a la espada.  
- Oooh, no es verdad Samehada de amor, que en esta apartada cama, la bombilla más intensa brilla y en tu filo se refleja mejor.  
- ¡Vaya un poeta!...Suigetsu de Tenorio y doña Samehada.- El falso Noel sigue escuchando.  
- Samehada que gruesa eres...Imaginate lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar cuando por fin estemos juntos. Haremos grandes juergas...Podemos invitar a todos los que te gusten.  
-Gigigigigi- Dice Samehada encantada  
- Excepto a los de la niebla porque son todos muy feos, tampoco a Kisame que te querrá recuperar y ya sabes que no te deja disfrutar, a Juugo tampoco porque se le irá la pinza y en media orgía nos matará y por supuesto de Sasuke ni hablar, que es metrosexual y a su lado me siento feo...  
Nuestro Papa Noel se alejó de allí antes de que decidieran hacer una bacanal y le obligaran a participar, con lo gorda que era la espada...  
¿Es que no había nadie normal en esa maldita casa?

Al final el falso Santa sigue su camino para ir a ver a Sasuke, el líder de esa pandilla de pirados, llega a su puerta y entra.  
- ¡Lárgate Karin! No me voy a ir a la cama contigo ni muerto.- Se oye una voz malhumorada desde las sombras.  
- Si abrieras la luz verías quien se cuela en tu habitación.  
- ¡Tsk!.- Con desgana Sasuke le da a la luz y ve al extraño. Abre desmesuradamente los ojos.- Eres...  
- ¡Exacto!  
- ¿Un tio de rojo?  
Goteron por parte del ninja pringado  
- ¡Soy Papa Noel, idiota! Vengo a saber que quieres como regalo.  
- Ya lo sabes...- Negación por parte de Papa Noel.-Quiero la cabeza de mi hermano en una bandeja  
- ¿No quieres otra cosa?  
Turno de Sasuke de negar.  
- Eso no puede ser.- "Pero será tonto, ya tiene razón Itachi en llamarle así. Ahora resulta que no lo hace por cabrearle, sino que es la pura verdad", pensamiento made in Papa Noel.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- ¿Es que no te lees el guión, cabeza hueca? Eso ya sucederá de verdad en la serie, así que pide otra cosa...  
Mala mirada por parte de Sasuke por llamarlo tonto, que se acentua al saber que su regalo no es la muerte de su hermano.  
Papa Noel, viéndose con la soga al cuello, intenta cambiar los pensamientos asesinos del Uchiha hacia su persona.  
- Oye, si te corre tanta prisa matar a tu hermano, ¿que haces aquí en la guarida secreta?  
- Es que estoy descansando...Bueno más bien estoy indispuesto, me devore a Orochimaru y bueno, no es algo que siente muy bien.  
- Ya...lo que no me explico es que no hayas muerto por indigestión o envenenamiento, porque esa cosa tiene que sentar al cuerpo como una patada en el culo.  
- ¡Tsk! Ni que lo digas.- Sasuke que se ha relajado, entiende que tendrá que matar a su hermano con sus propias manos, aunque siente no poder tener el regalo que quería.  
"Tengo una idea y encima no me costará nada" Piensa el Papa Noel, que por lo que parece es un tacaño de cuidado.  
- Mira, no puedo matar a tu hermano, porque sino los fans de la serie se quedarán un poco cabreados, pero puedo hacer que lo pase mal...  
Sasuke levanta la cara esperanzado  
-¿Cómo de mal?  
- Fatal, ya verás acompañame y no digas nada  
Se dirigen los dos hacia la puerta y van hacia la planta baja, más bien a la cocina, donde una figura esta atracando la nevera.  
- Karin- llama Papa Noel a la figura  
Ésta levanta la cabeza y mira a las dos figuras allí plantadas, al ver a Sasuke empieza a babear un poquitin.  
-Te voy a dar tu regalo, aunque...  
Sasuke mira al falso Noel con miedo, porque sabía que él era lo que quería Karin, ésta a su vez empieza a desnudarse...  
- Para el carro.- Dice Noel tapandose los ojos pues no quiere quedarse ciego viendo "eso". Sasuke a su lado suspira aliviado, mientras que Karin se hunde.- No será a éste Uchiha a quien catarás, sino a una copia mayor que Sasuke, que te esta esperando en un claro de algún bosque.  
Karin desaparece corriendo dejando una estela de humo.

Otra vez con Kisame e Itachi...

- Y no crees que cuando aparezca la espada, desaparecerá el dinero...- Le dice Itachi poniendo en practica su plan  
Kisame se queda pensando y todo alarmado se levanta con una gran idea en la cabeza.  
- No si me lo gasto todo antes.- Y se va corriendo.- Chicas y bebida de verdad, venid a miiiii...  
Y desaparece en dirección al pueblo más cercano.  
-Vaya hombre, yo que queria que me invitara a la fiesta, de gratis.  
- ¡Sasuke dos! Ya voooyyyy...- Se oye una voz chillona  
- ¿Sasuke? ¿Donde?- Itachi se gira- ¡Coño! Que aún no estoy preparado...  
En esto aparece Karin con cara de gata en celo y loba famélica, juntas. Si es que el hecho de estar siempre cerca de un macizorro y no poder hincarle el diente nunca, es perjudicial para la salud mental de una.  
- Grrr...te voy a meter mano hasta en el carnet de identidad.- Le suelta con pretendida "voz sexy".  
- ¡Mierda! Precisamente hoy que me he dejado las lentillas en casa.- Itachi al ver que no podria luchar con sus técnicas oculares por falta de previsión por su parte, se porpone llevar a cabo otra gran técnica ninja: 'Correr como si te fuera la vida no jutsu'. Y sale por patas.  
- No corras nene, que hoy es tu día de suerte.- Karin sale en su persecución.- ¡Hoy voy a hacer un hombre de ti! Grrooaaarrr...  
- No, no hace falta...de verdad.- Intenta calmarla el Uchiha. "Maldito hermano pequeño, como no me puede matar en este momento por estar indispuesto, me envia a la lapa-salida".- ¡Sasukeeee...espero que Orochimaru se te atraganteeee!  
Y así siguieron Itachi y Karin con el juego del gato y el ratón en versión pervert.

Otra vez en la mansión...

- Esa a sido buena.- Afirma Sasuke.- Espero que Karin atrape a Itachi y le haga todo tipo de perversiones y torturas sexuales.  
- Si, seria bueno verlo.  
Los dos se imaginan una escena con...  
- Mejor no pensar en eso.- Corta Sasuke su imagen mental de la escena  
- Si, no vaya a ser que nos volvamos lerdos de golpe por semejante impacto visual.- Le corrobora el falso Noel.- Oye aún no me has dicho que regalo quieres.  
- Con saber que Itachi sufrirá tengo suficiente, además no se me ocurre nada más.  
El Papa Noel saca un tiquet mágico que le había dado el elfo, y se lo muestra al Uchiha.  
- Esto es un vale mágico, te concede cualquier deseo por unas horas...cualquier cosa que te pase por la cabeza. Cogelo y piensa en algo que quieras y no puedas tener por tus propios medios.  
Sasuke coge el tiquet y deja su mente en blanco...  
Unos ojos azules que le miran con intensidad, un pelo que brilla como la luz del sol y de pronto esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa abierta y despreocupada que ilumina todo a su paso.  
Sasuke abre los ojos de golpe  
-¿Qué narices...?  
- Lo ves como querias algo más...Bueno, yo me voy. He cumplido con mi trabajo y además ya he tenido suficientes emociones por una noche.- Mira a Sasuke a los ojos. Éste aún parece desconcertado.- Sasuke, líderas una panda de pirados, sólo espero que tengas suerte y no acabes como ellos. Me voy, hasta la próxima vez que nos encontremos.  
El falso Papa Noel se da media vuelta y se aleja hacia la salida.  
- ¡Oe!  
Papa Noel se gira a mirarlo y arquea una ceja.  
- Tenías razón...creo que tu y yo nos llevariamos bien.  
El ninja Noel abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y luego sonríe.  
- Disfruta de tu regalo Uchiha, y recuerda...hoy es una noche especial y suceden cosas mágicas, así que aprovechalo.- Y sin más nuestro Papa Noel se retira, lo único que quiere es llegar a una cama y dormir.- Lo mejor será que esta noche vaya a un hostal a dormir y mañana será otro día.  
Y es que el pobre ninja estaba agotado. Pero volviendo a la casa...  
Sasuke se encamina hacia su habitación, abre la puerta y la luz, lo mejor será que se vaya a descansar...  
- Naruto...- Uchiha abre mucho los ojos al ver al rubio plantado en su habitación mirandole con sorpresa.  
- ¡Sasuke!.- Naruto sonríe al ver a su amigo.- te he estado buscando...  
Un fuerte abrazo por parte del moreno hace callar al rubio. Sasuke entierra la nariz en el cuello del zorrito.  
- Se me estaba olvidando tu olor.- Suspira contra esa cálida piel morena.  
Naruto abraza al Uchiha por la espalda con un brazo, mientras que le acaricia el pelo del cogote con el otro.  
- No sabía que te gustase mi olor.- Susurra Naruto en la oreja de Sasuke.  
- Porque nunca te lo había dicho, usuratonkachi.- "Este aliento cálido en mi oïdo me hace perder la cordura, y Naruto parece tan sumiso".  
Naruto sonríe al oir su apodo, hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba y menos de los labios de ese teme, su teme.  
- Oye, no me insultes te...  
Un beso corta la voz del rubio, esta claro que el Uchiha no iba a permitir que acabara sus frases.  
"¡Sasuke me esta besando!...Pero...que beso más cálido...no sabía que el teme fuera tan dulce"  
El rubio no lo puede evitar y corresponde al beso, un suave roce de labios. Que acaba cuando Sasuke aleja su rostro unos centímetros. Al abrir los ojos, esperando un puñetazo por parte del rubio, ve que Naruto tiene los ojos cerrados y alarga los morritos buscando otra vez el contacto.  
- Ju...no pensaba que...- Sasuke no puede acabar su frase, porque Naruto ha tirado para hacercarlo y esta vez es él quien besa al Uchiha. "Éste no parece el Naruto que yo conozco". Al momento de pensar esto, Sasuke recuerda lo que le dijo Papa Noel antes de irse, 'hoy es una noche especial...aprovechalo'. "Así que es por eso, pues disfrutaremos de mi deseo..."  
El beso se va volviendo apasionado, en éste momento ninguno de los dos desea separarse. Las lenguas inician su juego. Se separan lo mínimo para coger aire y seguir besándose de manera apasionada.  
"No hay suficiente con los besos", Sasuke insatisfecho por ese mínimo contacto empuja a Naruto, que cae encima del futon tendido en el suelo.  
-¡Ay!.- se queja el zorrito.- No sabía que fueras tan salvaje...  
- Y no sabes cuanto, rubio.- Ronronea Sasuke agachándose y gateando hasta donde a aterrizado el rubio.  
- ¿Que es lo que pretendes, teme?.- Pregunta Naruto con una falsa sonrisa inocente.  
- ¿Tu que crees, usuratonkachi?- Responde el otro alzando una ceja.  
Naruto se lanza a besar al azabache con un nuevo fuego interior, hace resbalar el haorí por los hombros del Uchiha.  
Sasuke no se queda corto y tira de la chaqueta del rubio rasgándola, ésta queda colgando inservible de los hombros de su poseedor.  
-¡Oye!- Mirada penetrante por parte del portador del sharingan, que vuelve a lanzarse a por los labios de su excompañero, esta vez bajando con besos por la barbilla, llegando a la nuez y mordiéndola superficialmente.- Aaaahh...  
La vibración del gemido se transmite a los labios del Uchiha, que se enciende aun más al escuchar el estimulante sonido, aunque en su camino de bajada se encuentra otro obstáculo...la camiseta de Naruto. Ésta acaba sufriendo el mismo destino que la chaqueta, queda colgando inservible de los hombros del rubio. Éste intenta quejarse por el destino sufrido por su camiseta, pero, acaba dejandose caer sobre el lecho, pues Sasuke empieza a bajar por su tórax lamiéndolo.  
- Mmmm.- Intenta contenerse Naruto. "No sabía que Sasuke tuviera una lengua tan cálida, para hablar no la usa mucho, la debe reservar para situaciones como ésta...".- Sasuke...  
El rubio agarra a Sasuke y girando todo el cuerpo hace que inviertan las posiciones, se monta a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y empieza a jugar con la clavicula del azabache, llega a los fuertes hombros del Uchiha y le da una mordida juguetona.  
- Dices que soy salvaje,... pero tu no te quedas corto- Susurra Sasuke de manera entrecortada por el placer.  
- Me gusta el sabor de tu piel.- Naruto continua bajando, rozando con los dientes y lamiendo, por toda la blanca piel y se recrea un rato en los abdominales de Sasuke.Éste por su parte tiene trabajo en gemir de manera entrecortada e intentar mantener la cabeza fría para permitir que el rubio continue su placentera tortura.  
Naruto llega a la zona del ombligo, donde muerde el hueso de la cadera, pero no puede continuar más allá, pues ésta el pantalón del azabache atado por ese burdo nudo.  
- ¿Cómo puedes llevar una cosa tan hortera y molesta?- Crítica mientras intenta deshacerse de la gruesa cuerda, cosa que no consigue y hace que se enfade.- Todo el mundo lleva pantalones con botones, el señor Uchiha no, él tiene que llevar una cuerda como cinturón...  
- Jajajaja...te veo desesperado por desnudarme, ¡farolillo rojo!.-Naruto cabreado por oir su viejo mote de la academia y por no poder conseguir su objetivo, intenta incorporarse para separarse.- ¡De eso nada!  
Sasuke intercambia las posiciones otra vez y agarra a Naruto por las muñecas, dejandolo inmovilizado entre el futon y su cuerpo.  
- ¡Teme!¡Baka!...¿como te atreves a insultar al futuro Hokage? ¡Borra esa sonrisa arrogante de tu cara!  
- No es mi culpa que seas torpe y no puedas desatar un simple nudo  
- ¡Si que lo es, no tendrías que llevar un nudo tan complicado de deshacer!  
Sasuke deja por imposible una discusión con el dobe, y se dispone a demostrarle la facilidad que tiene el nudo para deshacerse. Mete una mano entre los dos cuerpos unidos, hasta llegar al dichoso nudo. Naruto se queda quieto al notar la mano inquisidora del azabache, pues los movimientos que hace para deshacerse de la cuerda, también los esta notando en cierta parte de su cuerpo, que ya hace rato que esta muy despierta.  
- Si...- Naruto no lo puede evitar y hace un movimiento rotativo con la cadera, recibiendo más estimulación.  
Sasuke suelta la otra muñeca del rubio y empieza otra vez a besarle la adictiva piel morena del torso, sube por su hombro, donde da una pequeña mordida, hasta llegar a la oreja.  
-El nudo esta deshecho...Vete preparando dobe, pues la noche de hoy será inolvidable.- Dicho esto, empieza un húmedo juego con el lóbulo del moreno.  
Sasuke mete dos dedos en la boca del rubio y éste empieza a lamerlos. Con la otra mano ya a conseguido deshacerse de la cuerda y la tira a un lado, también se desprende del "fajín" que lleva encima de los pantalones, y antes de que pueda bajarselos, unas manos morenas los hacen hasta llegar a las rodillas, junto con la ropa interior, luego se ayuda con los pies para dejarlo todo en los tobillos. Naruto agarra el firme trasero de Sasuke y lo aprieta, éste excitado, lleva sus manos al pantalón del rubio y tira de él hasta que se rompe.  
- No podrías habermelos quitado y punto...Ya de paso rompe los bóxers.-El azabache no responde y lleva a cabo la idea del rubio, dejandolo desnudo tal como esta él.- ¡Era una ironía, teme!  
- Ya basta de juegos, Naruto.  
Sasuke baja su mano humeda por la saliva, por el cuerpo del moreno con una ligera caricia que hace estremecer al rubio, hasta llegar a su entrada, donde cuela uno de los dedos. Naruto se tensa por la intromisión. Aunque al instante se relaja al notar los labios del azabache en su piel. Sasuke va bajando con su boca por todo el torso de Naruto y cuando éste esta distraido con las caricias, cuela un segundo dedo en su interior, ésta vez la reacción del rubio es mínima, pues el Uchiha ha llegado hasta su miembro y empieza a juguetear con la lengua.  
Desesperado por más contacto, el rubio empieza a mover sus caderas, a lo que Sasuke responde metiendose el turgente miembro en su boca y jugando con su lengua por su circunferencia.  
- Sigue...así...más rápido...- El rubio no puede frenar todos los suspiros que salen de su boca. Y es que nunca se había sentido así, esta sensación húmeda y de diferente temperatura que su miembro.- Esto...esto es mejor...que usando la mano...  
Sasuke se lo saca de la boca al notar que el rubio esta suficiente dilatado, o almenos todo lo posible.  
-Seras...pero, !no pares baka!.- Se queja Naruto incorporandose sobre los antebrazos.  
- Cállate dobe, que ahora viene lo bueno.- Sasuke empuja a Naruto por el cabezón para que vuelva a tumbarse totalmente.- Yo de ti me relajaria...  
- Porque...¡Aggghh!- Naruto cierra los ojos en un acto reflejo.- Eso duele...Porque...porque has de ser...tan bruto...  
Y es que el Uchiha había penetrado al rubio con toda su potencia, sin avisar a éste para que se preparara, aunque según él, es mejor así...de otra manera el rubio se hubiera tensado más al saber lo que sucederia.  
Teniendo un mínimo de compasión por Naruto, Sasuke no hace ningun movimiento, esperando que su compañero este totalmente preparado, aunque para lograr esto, tiene que recurrir a todo su autocontrol.  
Naruto continua con los ojos cerrados por la tensión, se da cuenta que así no consigue dismunuir la molestia en su entrada y decide relajarse y disfrutar del momento, después de todo, esta empezando a notar una sensación de bienestar y placer que le recorrere toda la espina dorsal. Nota a Sasuke que espera pacientemente encima suyo. Naruto mueve las caderas para intentar notar más la sensación de placer que nace y al hacerlo una nueva punzada de deseo lo recorre.  
-Mmmmm...- se le escapa un gemido.  
El rubio abre los ojos y mira a Sasuke, este le devuelve la mirada cargada de deseo y ternura a la vez. Y sonrie a su amigo. Sasuke corresponde a esa sonrisa, es algo que no puede resistir, esa sonrisa abierta que ilumina todo a su alrededor, que te hace olvidar todos los problemas. Y esos ojos sinceros, de un azul tan intenso como un cielo de verano.  
Sasuke le besa, con un roce que expresa todo lo que siente, todas las palabras que nacen en el corazón y que su boca no es capaz de soltar. Naruto se deja llevar por ese sentimiento.  
Sasuke empieza a mover la cadera de manera lenta y suave, Naruto corta el beso y arquea la espalda, el placer que siente es indescriptible. Estan unidos en un sólo ser, un vínculo primitivo, que transmite toda la pasión y el deseo que sienten el uno hacia el otro.  
Siguen los movimientos, esta vez por parte de ambos, es tan fuerte su lazo, que se mueven de manera acompasada, sin entorpecer las acciones del otro. Los gemidos suenan por toda la estancia, son incoherentes que salen de sus labios entreabiertos.  
Sasuke aumenta la potencia de su cadera, con tanta fuerza que el rubio tiene que aguantarse en la pared de detrás de su cabeza. Esta acción provoca aun más placer en el zorrito, que nota más profundamente el miembro del azabache en su interior.  
- ¡Si! Otra...vez.- Naruto pronuncia de manera entrecortada, pues el Uchiha ha dado en un punto en su interior que le provoca gran placer, un placer tan intenso que hace que se quede sin aire.  
- Na...Naruto...- gime Sasuke perdido en su propio placer y esforzandose para volver a acertar en el mismo punto otra vez.  
Más movimientos de cadera por parte de ambos, más gemidos que se escapan junto con la pesada respiración...Y musculatura que empieza a tensarse, todos estos signos les indican a la pareja que su clímax esta cerca.  
Naruto se agarra a la espalda del Uchiha, nota la musculatura abdominal tensa, Sasuke no esta mucho mejor y utiliza sus últimos momentos para embestir con más fuerza.  
- Mmmm...- Susurra el azabache de manera ronca al llegar al orgasmo.  
Naruto le sigue poco después, aunque de una manera más escandalosa, pues al llegar al orgasmo un grito sale de su garganta. El azabache se deja caer rendido encima del rubio, esperando a regularizar su respiración, Naruto aprovecha para abrazarlo suavemente, mientras también intenta acordarse de como respirar y aunque tener a Sasuke encima aplastandolo no le facilita mucho la tarea, no cambiaria la situación por nada del mundo.  
Al final, el Uchiha, un poco más calmado sale con cuidado del interior de su amigo y se deja caer boca arriba al lado de su amigo. Naruto gira la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, no se puede creer lo que acaba de pasar, éste a su vez también mira al rubio y le sonrie.  
Como si estuvieran sincronizados, se incorporan un poco para besarse y dejarse caer otra vez sobre el futon abrazados, en este momento las palabras sobran. El cansancio les hace cerrar los ojos.

Unas horas más tarde...

Naruto se despierta y ve que esta apoyado encima del pecho del Uchiha, jugueton le muerde una tetilla. El azabache se despierta sobresaltado.  
-¡Ay! eso duele, usuratonkachi.  
-Era para asegurame que no era un sueño- Miente Naruto incorporandose hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de su compañero.  
- Normalmente, para comprobar eso, se pellizca la propia persona y no se agrede al que tienes al lado.- Sasuke le besa.- Y menos si esa persona te esta haciendo de cojín y le has babeado.  
Pues si, eso era verdad, pues Naruto estaba durmiendo tan placidamente que ha acabado babeando el torso del Uchiha.  
Naruto sonrie travieso y muerde suavemente el labio del azabache.  
- ¿Tienes ganas de más juerga, dobe?  
- ¿Acaso ya no puedes más, teme?.- sonrisa maliciosa por parte del rubio  
Sasuke se lanza otra vez encima del rubio  
- ¿Acaso lo dudas?.- le dice con arrogancia.- Veremos quien gana, usuratonkachi...

Y así siguieron hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Después de todo aun les quedaba mucha noche por delante...Una noche de magia, donde todo podría ocurrir. Una noche que tenían que aprovechar porque no siempre puedes ver cumplidos tus más intensos deseos, y sabían que no se volverian a encontrar hasta que no pasará mucho tiempo. Así que eso hicieron en lo que quedaba de esa mágica noche...olvidarse de todos los problemas futuros y disfrutar de esa unión que compartian, disfrutar de una entrega mutua, pues a la mañana siguiente todo volveria a la normalidad en sus vidas.

FIN ¡Feliz Navidad!


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Y que sucedió a la mañana siguiente?**

(Segunda parte de ¡Feliz Navidad, Hebi!, para saber que les sucede a los personajes después de esa noche de locuras...)

Estaba en esa cama que no era la propia descansando, estaba a punto de amanecer, de pronto le vino un poco de olor a chamuscado y un fogonazo, abrió los ojos alarmado...

- ¡Que! ¡Pero que...si yo...si estaba...- Momento de análisis máximo, con un gran esfuerzo por su parte.- ¿Ahora estoy en mi casa?

- Hola

Se giro hacia la voz, a ese tío le conocía...

- Eres...¿el elfo?

- Pues si, que listo eres...Va a amanecer pronto y por tu gran labor como Papa Noel te vengo a entregar tu regalo. ¿Que quieres?

- Yo...yo...quiero a...- Imagen mental de lo que queria el ninja

- ¡Ah! Ya comprendo. Pobrecillo, sesión triple o vete tu a saber, en unas pocas horas...- El elfo en realidad se 'relamía' de gusto, la verdad es que esa noche había sido muy provechosa para él.- Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto el primer rayo de sol despunte lo tendrás aquí.

- ¿Cómo le ha ido a Sasuke?

- Pues la verdad es que muy bien, los dos son unos fieras...- "¡Y yo me haré rico!"- Si quieres tengo los vídeos aquí y por una módica cantidad serán tuyos.

- ¿Tienes vídeos de eso?

- Pues claro, no gano para nada con éste cutre trabajo de elfo, por si no te habías dado cuenta Papa Noel es lo más tacaño que te puedas hechar en la cara. El otro día intento pagar un mísero bocata con los billetes del Monopoli y los más fuerte ¡es que era el regalo de un niño!.

- ¿Monopoli?.- el ninja no sabía que narices era eso.

- Son billetes de papel...Pero como te decía, que no gano ni para un chicle, así que tengo una productora de pelis porno. Y la que filme ayer se llamara: "Brockback ninja" y te puedo asegurar que será un bombazo en ventas.

"Jo, jo, jo...¡me voy a forrar con las fans del Sasunaru! y ¡encima en calidad HD! y ¡sin censuras!, como tiene que ser"

El ninja veía al elfo que tenía los ojos perdidos y estaba empezando a baber.

"Quizás esta pensando en las imágenes que vio ayer". De pronto el elfo siguiendo el filo de sus ideas se giró a mirar al ninja, éste por instinto se apartó y para no despertar sospechas le sonrió.

Pensamiento del elfo: "Con este también me puedo forrar, no es nada feo, aunque tiene cara de atontado...bueno, en éste negocio la cara es lo de menos...Jojojo, préparate mercado negro del yaoi, dos filmes en un sólo día."

-Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, tienes que devolverme el traje de Papa Noel...Es que no tenemos para comprar otro, ya no lo fabrican.

- Por supuesto.- el ninja se quito el traje y quedó con su vestimenta habitual.

- Bueno espero que disfrutes tu regalo, yo me marcho a preparar las cintas para grabar...quiero decir, me voy a ayudar en los regalos para el próximo año.- Y tal como había venido el ninja por arte de magia, se fue el elfo.

En alguna parte, tirado por el suelo, de alguna taberna cualquiera de un pueblucho de mala muerte.

- ¿Y este tio?.- Decía el tío que le tocaba barrer el suelo, intentando limpiar el local después de una noche loca.

- ¡Cariño no lo toques, que te transmitirá pitufismo gigantil!- Decía la mujer del barrendero mirando con asco a un hombre muy grande que estaba tirado por el suelo, hasta aqui las cosas podrían ser normales, el día a día vamos; pero lo extraño es que ese hombre era azul, ¡Azul como los pitufos!, pero lo que tenía claro la señora era que los pitufos no levantaban un palmo del suelo y en cambio el que tenía allí era inmenso.

- Que no mujer..., que no es un pitufo, más bien parece un pescado, quizás es de la familia de los atúnes.- Dicho esto siguió con la limpieza del lugar. Cogió al tipo azul, con unos guantes por si acaso, y arrastrandolo como pudo lo hecho por la puerta trasera.

Con el golpe Kisame despertó de su borrachera, de la que aún no se había recuperado, y intento recordar porqué estaba allí, pero como aún va pedo no recuerda nada.

FLASH BACK

Kisame llegó a esa taberna, por el camino había oido hablar muy bien de ella...¡no!, la verdad es que tenía prisa por gastarse toda la pasta, por si ésta desaparecia por la mañana y ese era el único lugar que había encontrado.

Al entrar pudo ver que no era nada del otro mundo, pero que servian bebida y había posibilidad de llevarse al huerto a alguna de las chicas que había allí.

Kisame bebió un trago trás otro y a la quinta copa ya iba más borracho que una cuba, porqué la verdad es que eso de beber alcohol auténtico no era algo a lo que estubiera acostumbrado. (La verdad es que Kakuzu, además de hacer botellón con Kisame también rebajaba el alcohol con agua para que aún le saliera más barato y le durara más).

Todo borracho se hacerco a una mujer que había por allí, o eso esperaba que fuera porqué la verdad es que no veía nada por la cogorza que llevaba encima.

- Oye guappa, ...hip...¿quieges bebel... conmijjo y lueg hip... nof... vamosh... a hechar una canitaaaa... al ai...re...?

No hubó respuesta.

- Me... tomagé... tu shilencio ...como un sh...i.- Girandose al tabernero.- Dosh copitash hip másh de lo másh fuerrrrrrrtte...ue tengasshh...hip.

Dos copas más le llegaron a Kisame, el tabernero no sabía porque quería dos, pero bueno, el tío las pagaba y eso era todo lo que contaba y le serviria hasta que se desmayara, por algo el lema del local era: "Beber hasta caer".

Kisame cogió las dos copas y le pasó a la posible chica su copa.

- To...hip...ma juapaaaa, tu copixuellllllaa.- Le alargó la copa y ésta cayó al suelo. Kisame pensó: "A essshta me la benefijio segurrrriiiiisshhhimoooo".

Se bebió de un trago su bebida, aunque por ir tan trompa la mitad se le cayó del baso ensuciandose toda la capa de Akatsuki, y se acercó a la presumiblemente bella chica.

- Oy...e shabiashh que eresh prefiosha hip.- Le paso un dedo por el pelo.- Y tie...eneshh un peloo azxulll prejjioshoooo hip...

La chica no se quejaba ante los avances del pescado de Akatsuki. Así que harto de que nunca pillara nada, decidió lanzarse a la yugular. Y besó a la presunta chica.

"Eshta tia shabe un poco rarrrrroooo, perrro buenosh por una vesssss que lijjjooo". Y siguió morreandose con la preciosa mujer, que seguramente era corta de vista o...

- ¿Eh, Kaji, ese tio se esta morreando con la fregona o es que estoy demasiado borracho?

- No macho, estas viendo bien.- Decía el tabernero a un parroquiano que iba siempre a la taberna.- Pero bueno...no veo que ella se queje. Jajajajajaja

- Jajajajajaja

Y siguieron con lo suyo. Ni que decir que Kisame no pudo acabar de beneficiarse a la tímida fregona, para suerte de ésta, pues al cabo de un momento cayó al suelo dormido, y allí se quedó.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Vaya pedo que llevo encima, bebí tanto que aún estoy borracho.- Decia Kisame medió sentandose. Los rayos del sol empezaron a despuntar, estaba amaneciendo.

De pronto ante sus ojos se formó una gran esfera de luz y con ella apareció algo.

- Hay va, si eres tu, mi querida Samehada

- Gigigigigi.- Saludaba la espada a su dueño, aunque no muy convencida, pues la verdad es que tubo una gran noche...

- Pero que raro...- Decia Kisame poniendo gran cara de concentración e intentando fijar su vista en la gran espada.- Juraria que antes sólo tenía una espada. ¿Samehada por qué ahora soys dos? ¿Que has estado haciendo a mis espaldas? ¿Dime quien me ha hecho tio que le corto las castañuelas?

A Samehada le caia una gota "por la cabeza", no porqué no hubiera estado haciendo marranadas, sino porqué las espadas no se multiplicaban: "¿Cómo puedo tener un dueño tan tonto?"

- Bueno da igual, así tengo dos por el precio de una.- Decía un Kisame muy emocionado "Si lo llego a saber, la dejó antes..."- Espera un momento, si una espada ya es pesada...dos será el doble de peso.

Kisame se hundió en la tristeza, cerró los ojos y prefirió seguir durmiendo, más adelante cuando se le pasara la borrachera ya pensaria con mayor claridad. Samehada por su parte también se quedó dormida a su lado, la verdad es que necesitaba un buen sueño reparador después de una noche loca...

En la guarida supersecreta de Sasuke, ...si, esa donde hay el cartel... En la habitación de cierto chico con el pelo blanco. (Momentos antes de amanecer)

- Si...así se hace...Más gruesa Samehada...Aaaahhhh.- Y con un gran gemido Suigetsu se volvió a correr.

- Gi...gii...- La espada a su lado también reposaba después de toda una noche de sexo duro y loco con el peliblanco. La verdad es que aunque cansada, estaba satisfecha pues con Kisame nunca podía dejar salir su lado más sensual y salvaje.

Lo cierto es que esa era la primera vez que hacia estas cosas, pero...no tenía nada de malo, después de todo ya hacia tiempo que era una espada adulta y ella también tenía ganas de experimentar en el terreno sexual, cosa que Kisame nunca le dejaba. "Seguro que tiene envidia de que yo ligaria más que él. En cuanto tenga la oportunidad abandonaré al frígido de Kisame...". Pensaba la espada.

- Dios, vaya...noche...- Suigetsu intentaba normalizar la respiración. La verdad es que esa noche no habían parado, tanto él como la espada habían liberado sus instintos mas salvajes.

-Cuando estemos juntos...Imagínate cuando estemos juntos, Samehada.

- Gigigi.- Corroboraba ella a su lado.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana, justo en el momento que el chico volvía a inclinarse sobre la espada, ésta desapareció en un ¡Puff!

- ¡NOOOOO! ¡Samehada!- Pero no había nada que hacer, su querida y gruesa espada había desaparecido. Suigetsu se hundió en la tristeza...

En otra habitación de la misma mansión... Esta vez en el cuarto de Juugo...

- Arf...Arf...

Juugo intentaba normalizar la respiración, pues en el momento en que Kimimaro, en ese cuerpo prestado, había aceptado que moriria al amanecer de nuevo, se había decidido a aprovechar al máximo todo el tiempo juntos. ¿Haciendo qué?

Pues haciendo el amor con su gran amigo Juugo, y que decir que había descargado toda su frustración avanzada, por una segunda muerte, en él. Bueno eso... y el hecho de que amaba al pelirrojo y quería demostrarle todo su amor.

Pero ahora los rayos de sol habían salido y Kimimaro había desaparecido para morir otra vez. Ahora Juugo volvía a estar sin su gran amor...pero almenos no estaba sólo, tenía a Hebi a su lado.

Y ni que decir que estaba demasiado agotado como para lamentar la muerte de su amante, otra vez, vamos si ni siquiera podía moverse...

Y seguimos en la guarida secreta de Hebi, esta vez en la habitación de cierto azabache...

- Mmmm.- Ronroneaba Sasuke por la cómodidad de dormir abrazado a un cálido rubio.

Habían pasado una fántastica noche, llena de pasión y lo único que lamentaba es que faltará tan poco tiempo para el amanecer.

- Esto...se resolvería si volvieras, teme.- Decía un rubio medio adormilado a su lado.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Sasuke abriendo mínimamente un ojo.

- Que si volvieras a Konoha, podríamos repetir esto a menudo. O mejor dicho...cada noche.- Deciá el rubio pegandose a él de manera tentadora.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba...?- El Uchiha también movió las caderas, dejandose tentar

- Porque te conozco, baka.- Naruto giró para besar a su amante oscuro.

Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, iluminando la figura del rubio, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

- Creo que esto es la despedida, Sasuke.- Dijo Naruto con voz triste. Su figura empezó a iluminarse y de pronto...desapareció.

-Adios...usuratonkachi.- ¿Estaba triste por la marcha de su rubio? La respuesta era si.- Tengo que hacer algo para remediarlo.

Sasuke se puso en pie, con una nueva determinación en mente: acabar cuanto antes con Itachi, para volver a estar con el dobe. Si, la verdad es que las palabras y proposiciones indecorosas de Naruto lo habían tentado.

Fue a su armario y cogió ropa para ponerse en camino, preparó todo lo necesario para ocuparse de su hermano y salió de la habitación, con unos sellos se transporto al recibidor de la mansión.

- Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, poneos en marcha es hora de cumplir nuestro propósito.-Llamó a sus secuaces y esperó a que aparecieran.

Esperó...esperó...y siguió esperando, nadie aparecia.

- ¡SUIGESTU, JUUGO, KARIN, QUE NOS VAMOS!- Alzó la voz.

Y volvió a esperar, seguían sin aparecer.

- ¡SUIGESTU, JUUGO, KARIN, VENID AQUI AHORA MISMO. QUE NOS VAMOS DE MISIÓN, COÑO!- Gritó a pleno pulmón.

Al cabo de media hora, apareció una mancha de agua en el suelo que se iba desplazando hasta llegar delante de él, donde empezó a tomar forma lentamente. Al final tenía delante suyo a Suigetsu, con una cara de tristeza total.

- ¡Snif!...Samehada...snif.- Lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras unos grandes lágrimones caían de sus ojos.- ¡Buuuaaa! Sasuke...

Y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando a moco tendido. El azabache no sabía que cara poner, lo llevó a una silla y lo dejó sentado con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

- Genial, uno con depresión...¡JUUGO, KARIN! Sólo iremos tres de misión, que le vamos a hacer...

Después de mucho esperar, vió que algo bajaba por las escaleras, bueno más bien se arrastraba, y como una oruga llegó a sus pies.

- Ya...ya...arf...estoy aquí...arf...Sasuke.- Juugo hablaba como podía porqué estaba que ni se aguantaba, de hecho estaba afónico de tanto gritar de placer durante toda la noche.

- ¿Y si te levantaras?- Decía un Sasuke con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

- Es...es que no puedo...Mi regalo fue muy efusivo y hoy no me puedo ni mover.- Decía un Juugo todo tomate por la vergüenza de tener que contarle aquello a su líder.

"Vaya panda de incompetentes..."

- No me imaginaba esto de ti, Juugo-chan.- Decía el Uchiha con ironía, su tic en la ceja había aumentado.-Genial, uno no puede venir porqué llora como una magdalena por una espada-consoladora, el otro por agotamiento físico de tanto sexo. Que le vamos a hacer...¡KARIN, VENGA QUE NOS VAMOS!.

"Supongo que me servira de algo. Además el deber es el deber, tengo que matar a Itachi con urgencia,para poder ponerle las manos encima...y lo que no son las manos a Naruto. ¿Cómo puedo haber estado tantos años sin mojar el churro?"

Pero Sasuke esperó y esperó, y Karin no aparecía. Así que ansioso por cumplir con la venganza de su clan, fue a su habitación. Abrió la luz y...no estaba, lo único que había allí eran miles de fotos de él. Él entrenando, él comiendo, él bebiendo, él desnudo...Un momento, ¿Cómo coño le había hecho esa foto? Pero si estaba en cueros y se le veía todo, y encima tenía dos, una con visión trasera y otra delantera...Se acercó más a ver las fotos e izó un movimiento de ceja apreciativo, ¡menudo tamaño!...¡si señor!...Por eso Naruto gemía como un loco.

- Pero que bueno estoy, es un pecado ser así...- Y dicho esto, y por supuesto quemando todas las fotos con una técnica katon, pues vete tu a saber que haría esa pervertida con sus imágenes, se marchó a la planta baja.

- ¿Donde coño estará esa tía? ¡Tsk! Menudo grupo de mierda he ido a formar, ya tenía razón Orochimaru en teneros alejados de su lado.

En una dulce y romántica cueva..., un nidito de amor...vamos.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a penetrar dentro de la oscuridad, revelando los ocupantes de su interior.

- ¡Atchús!- estornudaba una chica que se encontraba desnuda en la fría piedra. Cosa que no notó anoche...

- Eso es que estan hablando de ti.- dijo una despreocupada voz masculina a su lado.

Karin se giró alarmada al oirla, aunque después se relajó o más bien dicho, se excitó sólo de ver al pedazo moreno que estaba a su lado, desnudo, con su largo pelo todo suelto y despeinado.

- Groar.- Rugió de gusto. Acercó su mano al brazo del chico y le pellizco.

- ¡Auch! ¿Qué narices haces?

- Es que estaba comprobando que fueras real. Nunca me había levantado al lado de semejante semental...- Poniendo voz sexy.

- Bueno, yo tampoco quería, no eres mi tipo..., aunque se ha de reconocer que en la cama no estas tan mal.- Dijo Itachi.- Sólo para pasar el rato y cuando no hay nadie mejor cerca.- Añadió más bajito para que no le oyera la chiflada esa.

Pues si, Karin había conseguido atrapar, o más bien dicho, acorralar a Itachi en esa cueva. Y al hacerlo se lanzó a por él. Y aunque Itachi se resistió todo lo que pudo, al final pensó: "Que narices...Me lo monto con esta lapa, que hace tiempo que no me tiro a nadie y así yo me desahogo. Y por la mañana ya me desinfectaré bien con lejía.".

Así que al final, se había rendido a su destino y había descubierto que la lapa era una fiera en la cama, seguramente por lo deseperada que iba. Se estiró todo lo largo que era y se levantó dispuesto a irse, aunque algo se le agarró a los pies.

- Itachi-kun.- Dijo Karin con su "voz sexy" y poniendo morritos.- ¿No quieres repetir?

- ¡NO! Quiero decir, no. Tengo que irme ya y tu también.- Itachi, no queria volver a repetir la experiencia, la verdad es que había cosas en la vida que con probarlas una vez bastaban, y esa era una de ellas. Además ahora ya había calmado su calentura.

- ¿Por qué?- Decía ella con ojitos de cordero degollado

"Esta no me la quito de encima...Vamos Itachi piensa, que tu eras el hermano listo..." Al Uchiha mayor se le encendió la bombilla.

- Tienes que irte, Sasuke te estara buscando y seguramente estara lleno de amor por ti, aunque se haga el díficil te quiere...

Karin cogió su ropa y se fue tan rápido que a su paso levantaba una estela de humo.

- ¡Ja! Te la devuelvo hermano...Esto si que será una venganza...- Reía Itachi sólo de imaginarse al tonto de su hermano siendo perseguido por la lapa.

Después de vestirse se puso en camino, aún le faltaba buscar al idiota de Kisame, de ese también se tenía que vengar por no invitarle a bebida y a mujeres de verdad... Ciertamente esto de las venganzas era una actividad entretenida, ahora comprendia porqué a su hermano le gustaba tanto.

Otra vez donde empezamos...o sea en Konoha, más concretamente en la habitación del ninja...

Una luz iluminó el lugar dejando enmedio de la sala a un chico, más concretamente un chico rubio de piel morena que parecia haber ido a la guerra, pues toda su ropa colgaba hecha jirones de sus brazos y piernas.

- No sabia que Sasuke fuera tan salvaje...- le dijo el ninja al rubio.

Naruto se giro al oir aquella voz tan conocida.

-¿Sai?.- Momento de incredulidad por parte del rubio, ¿Que narices hacía en casa del pintor? Aunque quizás le tendría que hacer otra pregunta a su compañero de equipo, pensó sonrojándose.- ¿Cómo sabes que ha sido Sasuke quien me ha dejado así?

Naruto estaba rojo a más no poder, pues era evidente que su estado no había sido fruto de una pelea, bueno quizás la ropa colaría que se la había roto luchando, pero lo delataba las millares de muestras de pasión que recorrían su bronceado cuerpo. Y entre las menos evidentes estaban los chupetones...

- Muy fácil, Naruto.- Dijo Sai poniendo su sonrisa falsa, que le daba aspecto de atontado.- Yo era el sustituto de Papa Noel y quien le entregó los regalos a Sasuke y su grupo...

El rubio infló sus cachetes, al cabrearse un poco. "Así que por éste motivo aparecí de repente en la habitación de Sasuke. Y aunque no ha estado nada mal, me habrían podido consultar..."

- ¿ Y que hago en tu habitación?

- ¡Muy fácil!...¡Eres mi regalo!.- Sai vió la cara del zorrito que era de no entender nada de lo que le decían.- Verás Naruto-kun, mi recompensa por ser Papa Noel durante una noche, era un regalo, el que yo quisiera...Y ese eres tu.

-¿Para que querías que fuera tu regalo? Si ya somos amigos.- Naruto estaba desconcertado.- ¿Me puedes prestar algo de ropa?

- Quiero hacer contigo lo mismo que ha hecho Sasuke.- Naruto abrió los ojos alarmado.- Y para eso no necesitamos ropa...

Sai se iba acercando a Naruto, mientras le iba recorriendo el cuerpo con mirada lasciva, aunque eso si, sin quitar la falsa sonrisa, "Una sonrisa mantiene tranquila a la gente" Pensaba el pintor.

- Eso no puede ser Sai, somos amigos...- Intentaba razonar el rubio.

- También lo eres con Sasuke-kun.

- Pero con él es diferente...- Naruto veía que Sai en vez de detenerse seguía avanzando con decisión hacía él.- Además...¡NO ME VOY A ACOSTAR CONTIGO!.- Chilló plantándose firme.

- ¡Si, tienes que hacerlo!...Después de todo eres mi regalo, es tu obligación y hasta que no lo hagas no te podrás ir porqué estas ligado con un contrato mágico. Además cada vez más, irás sintiendo la necesidad de acostarte conmigo y al final caeras...La mágia de los regalos es muy poderosa.

- ¿De verdad?- Naruto estaba incrédulo.

- Si, me lo contó el elfo que me contrató.- Sai volvió a sonreír, había ganado.- ¿Por qué te piensas que tenías esa necesidad de acostarte con Sasuke? Piénsalo Naruto, de otra manera al veros te habrías puesto a chillarle que volviera, pero no habríais llegado a tener ese tipo de intimidad...

El rubio estaba cabreado. Sai tenía razón. Es verdad que le gustaba Sasuke, pero él no era tan lanzado como para tirarse a devorarle el cuello y otras cosas, con el tiempo si que se habría atrevido, sobretodo si el Uchiha estubiera en la aldea y hubieran fortalecido su relación, pero no en ese momento, después de años sin verse. "Aunque eso no quita que me lo pase en grande...Y que ahora si que repetiria de nuevo. ¡Mierda!, no tengo que pensar en eso, me estoy volviendo a calentar". Pero ya era tarde para el rubio, la calentura volvía a estar allí. "Mierda...es pensar en Sasuke y ponerme a mil.".

-¿Y bien, Naruto?.- Decía Sai, mirando el pene del rubio que estaba despertando. A su entender seguía siendo pequeño, pero bueno, para lo que tenía pensado, Naruto no haría mucho con él, además lo que le interesaba era ese pedazo trasero que se gastaba el zorrito.

Naruto miró a Sai, no tenía otra salida, además ahora ya estaba caliente y necesitaba calmarse con algo.

-Esta bien, Sai. Tu ganas.- El pintor se desnudo al momento, se notaba que tenía prisa, de hecho su miembro ya estaba despierto y tenía un buen tamaño, se había de reconocer. "Pero no gana a Sasuke..."

Sai se acercó decidido al rubio, éste a su vez se estaba dirigiendo a la cama del chico. Notaba la mirada del pintor en su cuerpo, recorriendolo con lujuría.

"Se lo que quieres Sai, pero no será como tu crees...". Naruto sonrío con malícia. "Con Sasuke no he podido desquitarme, pero..."

Y justo cuando Sai se iba a lanzar sobre el rubio para ser el seme, Naruto izó un rápido movimiento invirtiendo las posiciones.

- Pero...¿pero qué...?- Sai estaba estupefacto, él era quien sería el dominante y no al revés.- ¿Qué haces Naruto...?

- Acostarme contigo, Sai. ¿No era eso lo que querías?.- Decía Naruto acabando de atar las manos de Sai a su espalda. Éste estaba bocaabajo encima del colchón.

- Pero yo iba a ser el dominante...- El pintor tubó que poner la cara de lado para poder hablar y respirar. Empezó a sudar de los nerviós. Eso no era lo que había deseado...

-En ningún momento me lo has dejado claro...- Naruto sabía que había ganado.

"¡Mierda! Es verdad, sólo le dije al elfo que quería a tener sexo con Naruto, pero no dije que quería ser yo el dominante"

Naruto rió, y le dió tres dedos a Sai para que los chupara, más esto se nego a abrir la boca, tenía demasiado trabajo a quejarse de que no había derecho...Así que el rubio le agarro el miembro y comenzó a masturbarle.

- Ahh.- Abrió la boca para gemir. Y fue ese momento que Naruto le coló los dedos.

El moreno estaba tan entretenido con la masturbación de su miembro, que empezó a chuparlos sin darse cuenta. El rubio se los sacó de la boca. Y rápidamente, antes de que Sai se diera cuenta de lo que sucedia, le coló uno en su entrada.

- Joder.- Se quejó el moreno por la intromisión.- Esto es incómodo, sácalo.

- Relájate, y esto se pasará enseguida. Es normal...Y lo digo por experiencia propia.

Sai, se resignó a hacer caso al rubio, después de todo probar cosas nuevas no estaba tan mal. "De hecho, desde que le hago caso a Naruto, estoy mucho mejor...". Así que se dejó llevar y se relajó, y empezó a notar todos los estimulos que le daba el rubio.

- Mmmmm...sí.- "Esto no esta nada mal...es una sensación bastante agradable...".

Sus caderas empezaron a moverse buscando mayor contacto. Así que Naruto coló un segundo dedo y al cabo de unos instantes el tercero. Sai movia aún de manera más insistente las caderas, un agradable hormigueó le recorría toda la columna, y la estimulación le llegaba desde dos puntos distintos, su estómago empezó a tensarse, se iba a correr... "Mierda...no quiero terminar tan rápido..." Pero no tubo tiempo de acabar de pensarlo cuando un gran orgasmo le vino de golpe, tensando toda la musculatura de su cuerpo, en una sensación dolorosa y a la vez placentera.

Naruto, dejo descansar a Sai lo mínimo, sólo para que recuperase un poco la respiración. Y enseguida, antes de que el efecto placentero del orgasmo se le pasase, quitó los dedos de su interior, le levantó más la cadera y lo penetró.

- ¡AGH!- Se quejó Sai por la intromisión..."Eso a dolido..."- Que bruto eres...arf...

El rubio se quedó quieto...aunque era algo que le costaba, se notaba tan apretado por la musculatura interna del pintor, era una sensación maravillosa... "Aunque me sigue gustando más que Sasuke me lo haga a mi..."

Naruto acarició la espalda de Sai, para relajarle, no pensaba besarlo, eso lo reservaba para el Uchiha. Ante las suaves e insistentes caricias, Sai se fue relajando...Con lo cual el rubio pudo empezar con las penetraciones.

- Si...mmmm...más fuerte, Na...ruto...- Sai se estaba excitando de nuevo, su miembro volvía a cobrar vida. Y era algo normal, pues lo que estaba sintiendo ahora...era tan, tan...no tenía palabras para explicarlo pues nunca había sentido nada así. El placer le desbordaba, pensaba que se desmayaría de tanto placer, pero incluso así ansiaba sentir más. Se hundió más para poder tener el trasero más levantado y permitirle una mayor porfundidad de penetración al rubio. Y funcionó.

- ¡SI!.- Chilló el pintor, pues al hacerlo más profundo, el rubio había dado en un punto que le provocó mayor placer.

- Mmmm.- Dios...Sai se la apretaba cada vez que daba en ese punto que le hacía chillar como un loco. Si seguían así no iba a durar mucho más...

Naruto empezó de nuevo a masturbar a Sai, éste frente a los estímulos que le proporcionaba con la mano, además de las estocadas, movía la cadera como un loco, buscando más contacto en los dos lados.

El rubio lo estaba matando, tanto placer no podía ser bueno para el cuerpo y además él no podía hacer nada, pues sus manos continuaban atadas. Con tanta estimulación notaba que estaba a punto de volver a correrse. Apreto fuerte la musculatura de su bajo vientre intentando retrasar su orgasmo.

- ¡SAI!...arf...- Esa presión...esa placentera presión sólo había conseguido aumentar más su placer y hacer que le faltará poco para llegar. Así que buscando su orgasmo, Naruto aumento el ritmo y la potencia en sus embestidas.

- Así...mmm.- Sai gemía como un poseso y notaba que al rubio también le faltaba poco, esas eran las embestidas finales. Una vez más el zorrito dió en ese punto que le hacía perder la cabeza y Sai ya no aguantó más. Con un fuerte gemido expulsó su semen por encima de las sábanas. Toda su musculatura se había tensado y le recorrían pequeños calambres por todo el cuerpo.

Naruto le siguió, terminando dentro del pintor. Y agotado se dejó caer sobre su nuevo compañero de equipo, al que le fallaron las piernas, cayendo los dos encima de la cama. En cuanto hubó recuperado la respiración, el rubio salió con cuidado del interior de su amigo y se levantó.

- ¿Qué Sai, se ha cumplido tu deseo?

- No como yo tenía pensado...pero si...- "¿Cómo se puede recuperar tan rápido? Si yo estoy que ni me puedo mover..."

-¿Me prestas algo de ropa, para poder irme a mi casa?- Naruto recorría con la mirada el cuarto buscando una posible fuente de ropa.

- Esta allí en ese armario de la derecha...- Le informó el pintor desde la cama

Naruto cogió unos pantalones y una camiseta de manga corta negra y se los puso.

- ¡Uff! Estoy agotado, me voy a casa a descansar. Esto que ha pasado queda entre nosotros.

Y sin más se fue por la puerta.

- Esto...- Pero era demasiado tarde, el otro ya se había ido.- ...sigo atado...

Naruto llegó a su casa, se metió en la ducha...que al pobre ya le tocaba..., se puso su pijama con su gorrito y se fue a dormir. "Estoy cansadisimo, y la verdad es que he pasado una noche movidita. Y la mañana, aunque menos intensa, también ha sido agotadora." Y sin más pensamientos en su cabeza se durmió, soñando en un guapo moreno de ojos negros y carácter orgulloso y chulito, con lo cual alguna que otra erección tuvo durante la noche.

En cambio en casa de otro moreno, no lo estaba pasando tan bien.

- No me puedo desatar...Desde cuando Naruto sabe hacer tan buenos nudos.

- ¿Sai? ¿Estas ahí?.- Decía entrando por la puerta el capitán Yamato.

Al ver a Sai desnudo, con el torso enganchado en el colchón y el culo levantado, por intentar incorporarse sin éxito, y encima con muestras de placer por el cuerpo, le empezó a sangrar la nariz y a cambiar la mirada.

- Capitán Yamato, ¿me puede desatar?

No hubo respuesta, aunque el ninja se empezó a acercar.

- ¿Capitán?.- Éste empezó a quitarse la ropa.- ¿Qué hace?

Yamato se tira encima de Sai, con claras intenciones de violarselo.

- ¡NOOOOO! ¿Por qué a mi? Yo sólo queria beneficiarme al rubio y en cambio he sido yo el penetrado y ahora esto...- Decía Sai mientras intentaba sacarse a Yamato de encima, con lo cual lo único que conseguia era calentarlo más.

En alguna parte, había alguien siguiendo todo desde la pantalla de televisión que tenía conectada con la cámara que estaba en la habitación de Sai.

- Jjojojojo. Ya sabía yo que con éstos de Konoha me forraba...- Decía un elfo que lo veía a la vez que lo grababa mientras se frotaba las manos.

En otra parte cerca de la casa del Uchiha.

- Al final tengo que hacerlo todo yo...estoy rodeado de incompetentes.- Decía Sasuke mientras se iba alejando para llevar a cabo la venganza sobre su hermano.

- ¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE-KUN!.- Gritaba Karin eufórica de haver encontrado al azabache.

- Ya era hora, almenos servirá de algo.- Se giró para encararla.- Karin nos vamos tu y yo a matar a Ita...

No pudo acabar pues la chica se le tiró encima y empezó a rasgarle la ropa.

- ¿Pero que narices haces, chiflada?

- No te hagas el tímido, Sasukito...- Decía Karin poseída por el espíritu del amor "correspondido".- Ya me ha dicho tu hermano que me amas, así que podemos saltarnos los preliminares y pasar a la acción ¡GOARR!

Y siguió desnudando a Sasuke como una poseída. Éste por más que lo intentara no podía sacarsela de encima.

- Itachi, cabrón...¡TE MATARÉ!- Siguió forcejeando para que no le quitará la ropa interior y no lo violara allí mismo.- ¡JUUGO, SUIGETSU! QUITADME A ESTA LOCA DE ENCIMA.

Sasuke gritaba todo lo que podía pero nadie iba en su ayuda...

Dirigiendose por el camino por el que había deaparecido Kisame.

- ¡ATCHÚSSS!¡ ATCHÚS!- Estornudó Itachi. -Sufre hermano, ¡ya te esta bien! JAJAJAJAJA...

Y siguió riendo como un poseso durante una buena parte del camino, imaginándose la tortura de su hermano.

En algún lugar de...No importa...

Kabuto estaba paseando por allí...no hacía nada, no tenía lugar a donde ir, no encontraba ninguna alma caritativa que lo quisiera adoptar y su infección seguía creciendo. Una infección llamada fealdad por haber absorvido a Orochimaru. Y no había ningún médico que se la quisiera tratar, de hecho él era médico y ni si atrevía a ponerse una mano encima, por si "eso", se extendía con mayor rapidez.

- Que tonto he sido, con lo feo que era Orochimaru y yo me estoy volviendo igual.

Se caló la capucha y siguió su camino.

FIN.


	3. Chapter 3

EXTRA: **¿Y si Papa Noel hubiera sido...?**

(Notas: En éste único extra, veremos la misma historia: Feliz Navidad, Hebi y ¿Y que sucedió a la mañana siguiente?. Desde la perspectiva de otro Papa Noel y sus acciones. Por supuesto las partes iguales me las saltaré)

Papa Noel no quiere ir a entregar los regalos a Konoha por todo el asunto con Orochimaru, que ya conocemos. Entonces nuestro amigo el elfo, alias el productor de pelis porno yaoi, le propone que alguien haga esa función y que éste año les regalaran cosas al grupo Hebi de Sasuke, por ser pocos miembros, como ya sabéis.

Una vez decidido todo, el elfo se encamina hacia el mundo ninja...

Aparece enmedio de un bosque y ve a un chico sentado junto al tronco de un frondoso árbol. Se acerca hacia él. El chico lleva una capa de Akatsuki, el pelo negro y la bandana de Konoha con la marca que lo identifica como traidor de esa villa.

- ¡Es Itachi!...Qué bueno que está el Uchiha mayor...- El elfo se limpia la baba que se le salía por la boca antes de ir hacia él.

-¿Quien eres?.- Pregunta el azabache abriendo de forma perezosa sus ojos rojos por el sharingan.

- Soy un ayudante de Papa Noel.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Venía a pedirte ayuda, necesitamos repartir unos regalos y Papa Noel esta demasiado ocupado para hacerlo él...

- Y no será que tiene miedo de venir al mundo ninja por lo ocurrido con la asquerosa serpiente pedófila.

"Éste tío no tiene un pelo de tonto, tendré que esforzarme más para poder engañarle..."

- Pues la verdad es que si.- Confirmo el elfo.- Pero necesitamos tu ayuda para salvar la Navidad y que el mundo no...

- No hace falta que mientas, no soy tan tonto como para creerme esa memez.

"Mierda...A éste no le puedo engañar, tendré que buscar a algún pringado..."

- ¿Y piensas buscar a algún ninja para que reparta los regalos de todos?

- No, a todo el mundo no, regalaremos a un grupo reducido porqué la crisis...

- Di más bien porque os habíais olvidado de ésta dimensión...¿Verdad?

Al elfo le cayó una gota por la cabeza.

- Tienes razón Itachi-kun, nos olvidamos totalmente y sólo queda dinero y tickets mágicos para hacer regalos a 4 miembros.

- ¿Y a quienes?

- Al grupo Hebi. Pero como uno de los regalos será para el que haga de Papa Noel, uno del grupo se quedará sin. Bueno,- Dijo el elfo dándose la vuelta- iré a buscar a alguien para que haga el trabajo.

- Lo haré yo.- Dijo el Uchiha levantándose.

-Pero...Como...Si no te he podido engañar para hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo vas a hacer?.- El elfo estaba incrédulo.

- Hace tiempo que no veo a mi tonto hermano pequeño. Y ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer.- Itachi sonrió.- Además lo del regalo que yo quiera es muy tentador. ¿Puede ser cualquier cosa que quiera?

- Si...- El elfo se quedó pensativo.- no puede ser nada de matar a alguien, ni...

- Para matar a alguien no necesito ayuda, puedo hacerlo por mi mismo. Lo que me interesa saber es, si el regalo que pido es posible ¿el obsequio cumplirá mis deseos?

Viendo que el elfo cerraba los ojos intrigado, añadió:

- Y no será del tipo dañar a nadie, ni siquiera el mismo obsequio sufrirá daño, de hecho será algo que disfrutará.

No sabía en que estaba pensando Itachi en ese momento, pero su expresión poseía un gran erotismo y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

- Pues si, de hecho en el momento que el obsequio es "conjurado" se crea un contrato mágico y siente la imperiosa necesidad de cumplir su cometido y obedecer.

- Me va perfecto.- Itachi se quedó pensativo.- Antes has dicho que uno del grupo se quedaba sin regalo, ¿puedo ser quien yo quiera?

- Si, yo te aconsejo...

- Perfecto, será esa tía que acompaña a mi hermanito. No la soporto, es una lapa que siempre intenta aprovecharse del tonto de mi hermano pequeño.- Inconscientemente Itachi activó el mangekyou sharingan por la rabia que le daba esa salida con doble personalidad.

El elfo rápidamente cerró los ojos y se escondió detrás de un árbol para no verse afectado por las técnicas del gran Itachi.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que no puedes matar a nadie siendo Papa Noel?.- La voz le temblava al hablar, pues sabía de que era capaz el Uchiha.

- Y no lo haré.- Itachi desactivó la técnica.- ¿Dónde te has metido?

El ayudante de Papa Noel salió de detrás del árbol.

- Aquí tienes el traje que te has de poner. Estos son los regalos que quiere Hebi, menos el de tu hermano, porque es tu muerte. Cuando estés frente a él verás lo que quiere. Aquí tienes el dinero que te puedes gastar para los regalos y el tiquet mágico para tu hermano.

El elfo ya se estaba girando para poder irse.

- Espera.- ordenó Itachi.

El elfo obedeció, Itachi sacó un trozo de papel y empezó a escribir en él. Luego se lo entregó al elfo.

- Esto es lo que quiero para mi, y tal como lo quiero.- Itachi cogió todo lo que le había dado el elfo y se pusó en marcha.

El ayudante de Papa Noel, leyó la nota que había escrito el Uchiha y abrió los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. Pasado el momento incial de sorpresa, se relamió los labios de gusto.

-Itachi.- llamó el elfo, éste se detuvo.- Lo tendrás tal como pides, pero al amanecer...

Y dicho esto se esfumó. Itachi continuó su camino hasta llegar a una cueva, una vez allí se miró el traje que se había de poner...

- ¡Y una mierda!.

No se pondría ese traje, le haría verse gordo. Además esa barba y esa peluca eran horribles. ¡Él sería Papa Noel, pero sería uno elegante, sensual y moderno!. Con esas ideas en mente empezó a modificar el traje. Una vez conseguido se lo puso.

Ahora los pantalones del traje eran a su medida y no una talla extra mega grande. La chaqueta, se había convertido en un haori más ceñido a su torso y dejaba ver sus pectorales. La barba y la peluca habían quedado tiradas por la cueva. Y sólo se puso el gorro, encima de su pelo suelto.

"¡Ja! Sasuke, no eres el único Uchiha que sabe ser sexy". Y sonriendo se puso en camino...estaba a punto de anochecer y tenía que conseguir los regalos.

Unas horas después, con el saco lleno de los regalos, ya se encontraba delante de la casa de Sasuke, esa del cartelito... A Itachi al ver el cartel se le cae una gota por la cabeza. "¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto?" Piensa de su querido hermano menor.

Itachi entra en la casa, sin hacer ninguna técnica especial ni nada, después de todo él es un genio y no necesita hacer demostraciones para que quede claro.

Enseguida se encuentra a Karin y después de las preguntas oportunas por parte de la chica y de las respuestas de Itachi, donde en todas aparece el insulto de tonta, entre otras cosas peores. Itachi decide hacerle una técnica ilusoria y dejarla en medio del suelo para que no moleste. "Seguro que le hago un favor a Sasuke, pues estará así durante una semanita...".

Después se encamina hacia las plantas superiores y al primero al que encuentra es a Juugo, éste no se atreve a atacarle al ver el sharingan en sus ojos.

- Toma, éste es tu regalo.- Le dice dándole un paquete.

Juugo lo abre y es Kimimaro, que esta medio ahogado por dificultades respiratorias por ir envuelto y dentro de un saco.

Cuando Kimimaro iba a reclamarle, Itachi le dice:

- Yo de ti recordaria que le sucedió al que te ha devuelto a la vida...

Kimimaro, cierra los ojos y se pone a recordarlo...

En un claro del bosque, estaba Kabuto intentado orientarse y decidir que camino tomar. Y es que esto de estar sin su amo lo hacía sentirse abandonado. Por ese motivo, para no sentirse tan solo, había absorvido lo que quedaba de Orochimaru. Cosa que le estaba sentando como una patada en el culo a su imagen, pues cada vez se estaba volviendo más feo.

- Pensaba que no se podía dar más asco en la vida, pero esta claro que me equivoque.- Itachi salió al encuentro de Kabuto.- Después de todo, un genio también puede errar.

- Uchiha Itachi...¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Kabuto tapándose con una capucha, pues se sentia aún más feo al lado de alguien tan guapo como Itachi.

- Por mucho que te tapes, se te sigue viendo esa horrible erupción de orochimaritis en la cara.- Se burló el pelinegro.

- ¡Ja! ¿me puedes decir que quieres, además de burlarte de mi?

- Necesito a Kimimaro vivo.

- Yo no tengo ese poder...

- No te hagas el estúpido Kabuto, y no te creas que yo soy tonto. Lo quiero y tiene que ser para ahora.- Ordenó el Uchiha y se lo miró enseñandole con una ilusión lo que le haría si no cumplía con su petición.

- Esta bien, esta bien. - dijo Kabuto temblando.- Pero que sepas que no será algo permanente, sólo va a durar unas horas, pues revivir a alguien era una especialidad de Orochimaru y no mía.

- Me da igual, con que dure una noche es suficiente.

Kabuto se pusó manos a la obra y al cabo de un momento, Kimimaro estaba vivo de nuevo. Y por el buen trabajo hecho por el ninja médico, Itachi le premió con una paliza, según él por pedófilo y encima le lanzó una mega ilusión, de esas que no despiertas durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Kimimaro que estaba allí, se quedó de piedra al ver el inmenso poder del Uchiha, e incluso se envolvió él mismo para no hacerlo enfadar.

Después de recordar esto, Kimimaro cerró la boca y se escondió detrás de Juugo.

Antes de marcharse por la puerta, Itachi les recuerda las palabras de Kabuto.

- Por cierto, al amanecer volverás a desaparecer. ¿Alguna queja?

- Por supuesto que no, Itachi-san.

- Pues entonces aprovechad vuestro tiempo juntos

- Claro que si, como ordenéis.

Itachi se marchó. Y Kimimaro y Juugo, se pusieron manos a la obra, disfrutando de una noche de pasión.

El siguiente en su lista es Suigetsu, al que le trae a Samehada, por supuesto...

- ¿Tu eres el hermano de Sasuke, verdad?- Pregunta Suigetsu al verlo.

- ¿Tu debes de ser el único listo del grupo, verdad?- Pregunta el Uchiha a su vez.

- Pues estoy empezando a creer que si...- Asiente el chico de pelo blanco.- Por cierto, ¿qué haces disfrazado de Papa Noel?

- Vengo a traer el regalo de Navidad.- Y abriendo el saco de Papa Noel, saca a Samehada.- Esto es para ti, pero que conste que sólo será tuya por una noche, así que disfruta con ella.

Suigetsu coge la espada con amor.

- ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

Itachi se pone a recordar...

En un bosque, el mismo en el que se encontraba él descansando cuando llegó el elfo con esa petición...

Estaba Kisame sentado en el tronco de un árbol, esperando. Itachi se acerca hacia él.

- Ya era hora, pensaba que estarias aquí y cuando vuelvo veo que te has ido. He estado aquí esperando durante horas...- Kisame levanta la vista para mirar a su compañero.- ¿Es el nuevo uniforme de Akatsuki? La verdad es que prefiero la capa, pero bueno...

Kisame se levanta, para encarar al Uchiha.

- ¿Tu eres tonto? Mejor no respondas...- La verdad es que Itachi ya le ha dejado por imposible.- No Kisame, éste no es el nuevo uniforme de la organización, de hecho desde que llegue a ella no lo han canviado ni una sola vez y no creo que ahora vayan de diseñadores.

- Aaaahh. ¿Entonces?

- Estoy haciendo un trabajo por mi cuenta, porqué me interesa la recompensa. Y necesito tu espada.

- Pero nunca me he separado de ella...

- Kisame mirame a los ojos.

El hombre azul lo hace y en ellos ve el sharingan de su compañero, como siempre...

- Creéme, sólo será por una noche y además te recompensaré con dinero.- Itachi le muestra el dinero que le había dado el elfo.

- ¡ACEPTO!.- Kisame coje el dinero.- Bueno, nos vemos mañana por la tarde, yo me voy de ¡FIESTA!

Y Kisame desaparece con toda la pasta en menos que canta un gallo.

Volviendo a la habitación...

- No ha sido tan díficil, después de todo Kisame es mi compañero. Disfruta de ésta noche.

- Claro que si...

Itachi sale por la puerta y estando al otro lado oye las acciones sexuales que Suigetsu y la gruesa Samehada inician.

- ¡Buff! Como se entere Kisame, con lo enfadado que estará ya cuando descubra el engaño...- Itachi se lo piensa y levanta los hombros para restarle importancia.- Que le haremos le haré alguna técnica ilusoria y punto.

Y siguió su camino. Pero ¿Por qué Kisame tendría que estar enfadado? ¿Y de que engaño habla Itachi?

Otra vez en el bosque con Itachi, cuando Kisame ya había desaparecido por patas.

Itachi se abre el haori de Papa Noel y de uno de los bolsillos interiores saca todo el dinero que le había dado el elfo.

- ¡Dinerito! Y todo para mi, porqué la verdad es que en Akatsuki no pagan muy bien que digamos...

Itachi se vuelve a guardar el dinero en el bolsillo interior.

- La verdad es que esta técnica que me enseño Miroku es una maravilla, ese bonzo se las sabe todas.

Y siguió su camino para llegar a la casa de Sasuke y su grupillo de raros.

Kisame que ya había llegado a una taberna...

- ¿Cómo que no me vas a servir?- Preguntaba todo furico al tabernero

- Lo que oyes...

- Pero si te estoy dando el dinero que me pides.- Decía el hombre-pez enseñándole el dinero que le acababa de dar Itachi.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Eso son simples papelajos!.- Y diciendo esto, los seguratas hecharon a Kisame del local.

- Simples papeles... ¡MALDITO ITACHI!- Grito dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.

Pues si, Itachi le había dado papelajos al pescado y con una técnica ilusoria le había hecho creer que era dinero real.

Por fin Itachi llegaba a la habitación de Sasuke. Y entró en ella, encontrando a su hermano sentado en la cama. El Uchiha menor levanta una ceja intrigado por la intromisión, pero parece no reconocer al intruso.

- Jojojo...Soy Papa Noel. ¿Qué quieres buen mozo?- Disimula Itachi, que no puede creer que su hermanito pequeño no le reconozca, "Los años lo vuelven más tonto...".

Sasuke por supuesto pide la muerte de Itachi, o sea de él.

- Pero ¿cómo me voy a matar a mi mismo?

- ¿Itachi? ¿Itachi eres tu, verdad?- Pregunta Sasuke levantándose dispuesto a matarlo.

- Jo Jo Jo...Soy Papa Noel, tonto hermano pequeño...- Sasuke se lo mira con sospecha.- ...de Itachi. Si eso...es que Itachi en sus cartas de Navidad habla de su tonto hermano pequeño Sasuke.

- Aaah...Claro.- Sasuke no esta muy convencido.- ¿Y que dice?

- No te preocupes...seguro que lo podrás comprobar.- Sonrie Papa Noel maliciosamente.

Con lo cual Sasuke aun sospecha más, de hecho se aparta disimuladamente de ese personaje.

- ¿Y por qué eres tan joven?.- No se fía para nada, la verdad es que la cara le suena de algo.

- Me he hecho la cirugia estética, ya sabes un poco de botox por aquí y otro poco por allí. Además de una intensa liposucción e implantes capilares.

- Claro.- Sasuke ya no sospecha, la verdad es que su explicación es muy creíble.- Y bien...¿Cómo vas a cumplir mi regalo?

- No puedo matar a tu fantástico y guapo hermano mayor, es algo que tendrás que hacer tu mismo, cuando estés preparado.

- Pues entonces ya no quiero nada más.- Dice el Uchiha menor desanimado.

- Piensa un poco, tonto hermano menor...de Itachi.- Sasuke le lanza una de sus malas miradas...ese tono de voz...

- No se me ocurre nada más...Su muerte es lo que más quiero.

- Busca en tu interior, seguro que tienes un deseo oculto, que por ti mismo no podrías llevar a cabo.- Insiste el falso Papa Noel.

Sasuke cierra los ojos y se concentra, le vienen unas sugerentes imágenes a su cabeza. Itachi al ver la cara tan sensual que pone, le viene otro tipo de pensamientos a su cabeza. "Siempre ha sido tonto y parece que con la edad se vuelve aún peor; pero se ha de reconocer que lo que pierde por un lado, lo gana en otras cosas...grrrr". Pero deja esos pensamientos de lado y se centra en su trabajo, acaba de saber el regalo que quiere su hermano.

- Perfecto, esta noche tu deseo se cumplirá, lo tendrás a tu lado tal y como lo has deseado... -Y añadió por lo bajo.- Y mañana será mi turno, jajaja...

- Perdona, dices algo.- Sasuke se había alejado un par de pasos más de ese extraño Papa Noel, no se fiaba de él.

- No, sólo que disfrutes de tu regalo.- Cogiendo el pomo de la puerta se dispuso a irse.- Yo mañana disfrutaré del mío...No te canses mucho, Sasuke.

Y con éstas palabras Itachi disfrazado de Noel se marchó, dejando a su hermano disfrutar del jinchuriki rubio del zorro y a los demás habitantes de la casa de sus respectivos regalos, excepto a la bruja de Karin que seguía en el suelo con una tremenda ilusión encima, al salir para irse de la casa, la pisó cual felpudo.

Itachi llegó a una agradable posada y alquiló una habitación, que más bien parecia un pequeño apartamento, su petición especifíca fue que tenía que estar apartada de las demás habitaciones y que nadie del servicio le tenía que molestar para nada, ni lo que quedaba de noche ni durante toda la mañana del día siguiente. Por supuesto la pagó por adelantado, y también pagó una copiosa comida que tendrían que llevar más o menos por ahí a las 14:00 horas, y dársela a quien estuviera dentro.

Llega a su habitación reservada y antes de meterse en la cama, se da una buena ducha caliente, pues ese día a sido agotador.

Una vez limpio y con el cuerpo relajado se mete en la gran y cómoda cama para dormir un rato.

Mientras en la guarida secreta de Hebi empieza a amanecer.

Un rubio desnudo en una cama que no es la suya, se despide de su apasionado amante nocturno.

El moreno lo hechará de menos y dispuesto a volver a reunirse con Naruto, se dispone a ponerse en marcha de manera inmediata.

Al llamar a sus secuaces se encuentra que Suigetsu esta deprimido, Juugo demasiado agotado como para moverse y a la inútil de Karin la encuentra inconsciente y por los sintomas esta claro que es por una ilusión.

- Itachi...si que eras tu...- Susurra Sasuke con irritación.

Pisando a Karin cual alfombra, sale por la puerta dispuesto a seguir a su hermano para...para...Esta tan cabreado que no le sale la palabra sobre que va a hacerle, a lo mejor lo desmiembra o sólo lo mata...Tiene infinidad de propuestas para llevar a cabo.

Sale corriendo hacia una dirección muy concreta, su hermano esta allí, lo nota...

Llega a una aldea, sabe que esta en una bonita posada que hay a las afueras.

- No se ha molestado ni en ocultar su rastro...- Su cabeza ruge de rabia por esta forma de desprecio a su persona. Su cuerpo esta ardiendo, no sabe si es por la carrera o por otro motivo...

Da con la casa de hospedaje y no necesita preguntar nada, su cuerpo le guía por los pasillos hasta detenerse delante de una habitación, una puerta en específico.

"Él esta detrás" y sólo con este pensamiento su cuerpo arde más. "Le odio. Lo voy a ma...", se intenta convencer, pero éste cuerdo pensamiento desaparece para dar paso a otras ideas sobre lo que quiere de su hermano mayor.

Abre la puerta con decisión. Ve al Uchiha mayor en la cama con su pelo largo suelto y mechones rebeldes cayendo por su rostro. Sus ojos rojos estan fijos en él, mirándolo salvajemente y con anhelo. Y con un hecho que hace que Sasuke se excite aún más... esta desnudo, con su firme cuerpo tapado por una fina sábana de cintura para abajo. Un gemido inconsciente escapa de sus labios por la incitante imagen.

Itachi, desde la cama, mira como su hermano lo observa desde el vano de la puerta y como parece que le gusta lo que ve. Oye el pequeño gemido que ha salido de esos sensuales labios, y ensancha su sonrisa.

Oh, si...su hermano esta excitado, el elfo tenía razón y él lo va a aprovechar, una oportunidad así no la va a tener en la vida. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, para quitárselo de la cara.

Al ver la acción, Sasuke se humedece los labios, su hermano es tan sensual...

- ¿Te piensas quedar en la puerta, tonto hermano menor?- Pica a su hermano. La verdad es que no puede esperar el momento de tocar el firme cuerpo de Sasuke, el tiempo le ha cambiado mucho y se ha de decir que a mejor.

Sasuke entra y cierra la puerta suavemente haciendo presión con su cuerpo, se queda apoyado sobre ésta. Mirando a su hermano con intensidad, despierta su sharingan.

- ¿Te harás de rogar, Sasuke?.- Itachi se lo mira con picardia. Su hermano parece que esta juguetón, pues arquea la comisura de sus labios en una lánguida sonrisa.

Itachi decide levantarse de la cama, si Sasuke no va hacia él, será él quien "ataque". Sus miradas se cruzan, rojo contra rojo, las dos miradas ardientes y deseosas.

Deseosas de probar la carne rival, un cuerpo que en circunstancias normales les estaría vetado.

Mientras Itachi se va acercando muy despacio hacia su hermano, éste se va desnudando lentamente.

Sasuke se desata el nudo de la cuerda que lleva atada a la cintura, tirándola al suelo cuando está suelta, y con ella cae la tela que lleva encima de los pantalones. Da un pequeño paso separándose de la puerta y las prendas.

Despacio levanta los brazos y cogiendo su haori por el cuello, se lo va deslizando por sus fuertes hombros, la prenda también acaba en el suelo. Sasuke avanza otro paso. Itachi se detiene observando con lascivia el torso de su tonto hermano pequeño, entrecierra los ojos con gusto, su Sasuke es increiblemente sensual y guapo.

Éste también observa a su hermano, el Uchiha mayor es muy atractivo, con ese pelo largo y ese cuerpo trabajado y perfectamente esculpido. Baja más la mirada y entonces ve que su miembro esta reaccionando a sus acciones, sonrie con prepotencia.

- ¿Quieres que siga, Itachi?- Ronronea con su voz ronca.

A decir verdad, él también esta muy excitado, su hermano es increible...increiblemente sensual.

Itachi también sonrie.

- No seas tonto, Sasuke, creo que ya sabes lo que quiero.

Por toda respuesta, empieza a bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior, mostrando su desnudez.

El mayor se relamió de gusto, ni en su mayor fantasía se había imaginado que Sasuke pudiera actuar de una manera tan erótica, era como si lo estuviera seduciendo con cada gesto y movimiento.

Al igual que con las otras prendas, Sasuke se deshizo de los pantalones dejándolos en el suelo y alejándose un paso de ellos. Itachi ansioso por tocar ese cuerpo, también dió un paso hacia el otro.

Los dos Uchihas estaban desnudos, uno delante del otro, dos cuerpos firmes y perfectos, confrontados, pero esa mañana no era para matarse, sino para amarse. Avanzan a la vez hacia su rival y cuando estan a un palmo se detienen.

Itachi no lo puede resistir más, tiene que tocar esa piel suave y blanca. Levanta su mano y pone dos dedos en la frente de su hermano con ese gesto tan característico de él, Sasuke instintivamente cierra los ojos, arruga el entrecejo y frunce los labios en esa mueca que solía hacer siempre que Itachi le hacía eso. Pero esta vez no fue igual, su hermano no le pica como siempre.

Itachi va bajando los dedos con suavidad hacia la perfectamente recta nariz de su hermano, "Es tan guapo" piensa, y sigue la línea de la nariz.

Ante la caricia, Sasuke relaja sus facciones y entreabre los labios, a la vez que levanta los párpados lentamente.

Al terminar de acariciar la nariz, el Uchiha mayor continua su recorrido hacia los labios, esos finos pero sensuales labios de su hermano. Notando la lenta y cálida respiración sobre las yemas de los dedos.

Sasuke esta completamente relajado, nunca había recibido ese tipo de caricia, es lenta y dulce, pero a la vez posee tal erotismo que tiene que contener sus suspiros. Esta disfrutando, pero ante todo esta su orgullo.

Itachi mira las reacciones de su hermano, tiene los ojos velados por el deseo. Después de delinear sus labios, esos labios que tiene la necesidad de probar, baja sus dedos hacia el mentón de su hermano, haciendo que levante la cabeza, a la vez que él se acerca.

Sasuke cierra los ojos y se deja hacer por su hermano, éste junta sus labios en un beso lento. Itachi también cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por las sensaciones. Esos labios prohibidos son la cosa más dulce que ha probado y aunque no es un beso profundo, promete un encuentro que no será capaz de olvidar nunca, esta condenado pero...que más da, ya desde el momento que cumplió la orden de los ancianos, supo que estaba condenado a sufrir y a morir, y si tenía que ser así, que más daba llevarse un grato recuerdo con él. Lo que tiene claro es que piensa disfrutar de ese momento.

Con sus labios, atrapa el inferior de Sasuke y mientras se aleja va tirando de manera juguetona de él, Sasuke gruñe ante el incitante gesto. Abre los ojos y suelta a su hermano, a la vez que vuelve a su posición inicial.

El Uchiha menor, aun con los ojos cerrados frunce los labios buscando la dulce caricia de esa boca prohibida, ante el gesto sólo oye la pequeña, y mal disimulada risa de Itachi. Abre los ojos y arruga el gesto como protesta. Nunca le había gustado que su hermano se riera de él y ahora no iba a ser distinto. Antes, siempre que quería demostrarle a Itachi que tenía que tomarle en serio acababa mal, pero esta vez él ya no era un niño. Al fijarse mejor en la habitación donde se encontraban vió un mueble que le pareció interesante. "Ahora verás quien es Sasuke Uchiha, hermano..." Pensó sonriendo.

Itachi de pronto vió el cambio de expresión en las facciones de su hermano, como cuando se ponia a actuar de manera impulsiva, como la vez que quisó realizar el díficil entrenamiento que él realizaba con kunais y acabo lastimado. ¿Qué se le podía haber ocurrido ahora y más en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban? Empezó a girar el rostro para ver que miraba su hermano detrás suyo y le hacía sonreir de manera traviesa, cuando notó la fuerte colisión de Sasuke al lanzarse en su contra, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar notó que se encontraba apoyado en una superficie fría y dura, con su hermano encima de él.

- ¿Qué narices...?- No acabó la frase, al mirar donde se encontraba. "La mesa... ¿Qué pretendes Sasuke?".

Sonriendo volvió a mirar a su tonto hermano menor. Éste se encontraba de cuatro patas encima de él. Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, se lanzó a besarle ardientemente. Itachi abrió los ojos ante el apasionado y salvaje ataque de Sasuke. Para finalmente dejarse llevar por todo el placer que le estaba provocando su hermano y su juguetona lengua, que se habia colado en su boca y exploraba todo su interior. Respondió con su propia húmedad, iniciando una lucha por el dominio en ese tórrido beso. Sasuke empezó a dejar caer su cuerpo contra el de su hermano, a la vez que iniciaba un lento vaivén con las caderas, haciendo que los miembros de ambos se friccionaran.

- Mmmm...- Cortó el beso el Uchiha mayor al serle imposible aguantar más sus gemidos.

- ¡Mph!- Sasuke había ganado, su hermano no pudo aguantar el beso con esa tortura que empezó.

"Hacer el amor con Sasuke va a ser la mejor experiencia de mi vida.", pensaba Itachi al mirar la media sonrisa ladeada de su hermano, ...esa arogancia le ponía tanto. Itachi correspondió a esa sonrisa con una de cosecha propia mientras bajaba sus manos por la firme espalda de su hermano. Su trayecto finalizó al llegar a ese culo prieto y bien formado de Sasuke, el cual agarró con firmeza y apretó hacia él, haciendo que sus erecciones chocaran hasta quedar apoyadas en el vientre del rival.

Sasuke ronroneo satisfecho, mientras Itachi segía agarrando su trasero con ambas manos, el cual comenzó a acariciar hasta llegar a su destino, donde coló un dedo en el interior el menor. Éste cerró los ojos y apretando la mandíbula, ahogó un gemido de satisfacción.

- Esto va a ser mío, tonto hermano menor.- Murmuró en la oreja del menor, mientras íntroducia más profundamente el dedo- Todo tu vas a ser mío, por primera y última vez...- Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja del otro como remarcando sus palabras.-Y cuando acabemos, nunca más te dejarás penetrar por otro hombre.- Bufó sobre el lóbulo lamido, haciendo que Sasuke se estremeciera tanto por ese sentimiento posesivo de su hermano, como por sus acciones.

Queria más de Itachi, queria sentir todo el placer que le podía provocar y, con esa idea en mente, se balanceo más suavemente sobre su hermano, mientras le besaba con un lento juego donde participaba su lengua y sus labios. Pero quería sentir más placer.

-Itachi...- Le lamió los labios.- ...quiero que...- introdujo su lengua en la boca rival y le beso-...me la chupes.- Le dijo separándose lo mínimo y volviendo a besarle apasionadamente.

Cuando cortó el beso de manera definitiva, también acabó con el contacto que unía sus cuerpos poniéndose a cuatro patas otra vez, aunque las manos de su hermano seguían en su trasero.

Sasuke empezó a gatear por encima del cuerpazo de su hermano, hasta que sus caderas estuvieron al nivel de los duros pectorales del otro. Donde se incorporó sobre sus rodillas.

- Pero antes de que empieces...- Dijo llevando sus muñecas al frente.-...quiero probar algo.

Sasuke se quitó la venda que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo y con ella se tapó los ojos.

- Así será más excitante.- Dijo sonriendo.

- Veo que sabes manejarte en estos juegos.- Se relamió los labios al ver el cambio que había hecho Sasuke con los años, su fuerte torso, sus musculadas piernas y su erecto pene que se erguía arrogante igual que el carácter de su poseedor. Pero a él le gustaba cabrearle, siempre le había gustado.-Y eso que no hace mucho que has perdido tu virginidad, tonto hermano menor.

Por toda respuesta, el Uchiha menor se dejó caer encima de los pectorales de su hermano, quedando su miembro delante de su boca, Sasuke movió las caderas un poco, el pene chocó contra sus labios.

- Cállate y haz lo que te toca.- Sonrió con prepotencia.- Eso si quieres el lote completo...

"Tan orgulloso como siempre", Itachi lamió la punta del sexo del otro, haciendo que éste cerrara su boca para disimular el gemido que se le iba a escapar por tal acción.

Lamió toda la longitud de esa caliente carne y luego se la introdujo en la boca a la vez que volvia a apretar el culo prieto de su hermano para así tener más fácil acceso.

Sasuke gimió con fuerza, mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia el techo y se llevaba los dedos a la boca para calmar la necesidad que tenía de morder algo. Su hermano sabía como complacerlo...

Itachi lamía el miembro en su boca a la vez que lo chupaba con intensidad. De vez en cuando apretaba levemente los dientes al realizar el movimiento descendente hacía la base de la hombría de su hermano. Le gustaba su sabor.

- Mmmm...más, hermano.- Pedía Sasuke con voz grave.

Itachi volvió a introducir un dedo en su entreda, sin dejar de masturbarlo con la boca, o quizás sería mejor decir que lo estaba torturando o matando a base de placer. "Y aun queda el final", al imaginarse como sería tener sexo con Itachi, Sasuke casi termina en ese mismo momento, consiguió contenerse pero no tardaría mucho en acabar.

Ahora eran tres los dedos que le penetraban. No se acordaba de como su hermano había pasado de uno a poner los otros dos, sólo sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por las sesaciones, que se veían aumentadas al no tener que depender de sus ojos. De pronto notó el calor extremo por todo su cuerpo y la acumulación de energía en su bajo vientre, que anunciaba su orgasmo.

Su hermanito estaba a punto de eyacular, notaba el temblor que empezaba a dominar su cuerpo. Le apretó más intensamente las caderas contra su cara, mientras chupaba con mayor intensidad, sus dedos en el anterior del otro iniciaron un intenso vaivén simulando una penetración.

Sasuke se tensó, todos sus musculos marcados. Los tres digitos de Itachi quedaron apretados en el interior del menor y con un ronco gruñido Sasuke liberó su semilla en la dulce cavidad de Itachi, éste se tragó todo el semen de su hermano y se sacó el miembro de la boca.

Sasuke tub que apoyar los antebrazos en la mesa, mientras aún le recorrían los espasmos del intenso orgasmo, todo su cuerpo ya comenzó a calmarse, Itachi volvió a iniciar el movimiento de sus tres dedos, que aún estaban en el interior del otro. Sasuke, que aún estaba muy sensible por el orgasmo, al notar la estimulación, apretó los dientes para acalar los jadeos que querían volver a escapar de su boca, cosa que no surtió efecto.

- I...¡Itachi!...aaagghh...

El placer le izó perder la fuerza y perdió el apoyo de sus brazos, cayendo encima del mayor. Su miembro volvía a despertar por la renovada estimulación además de la cálida respiración de Itachi que daba justo en su pene.

- Vaya, Sasuke, eres resistente. Me lo voy a pasar muy bien.

Pero aunque le gustaba dar placer a su hermano, él ya empezaba a estar bastante dolorido, su Sasuke le ponía y mucho, y tener que aguantarse durante más rato sería una gran tortura. Así que sacó los dedos de su interior y tiró a su hermano hacía una posición más adecuada para lo que tenía pensado, el lugar en el que estaban al empezar: cadera contra cadera, donde ls dos miembros se rozaban.

- Ahora me toca a mi disfrutar.- Soltó Itachi con lujuría.

Sasuke se relamió los labios, pensando en lo que vendría a continuación. Estaba deseando unirse a su hermano, notar su potencia en su interior. Sabía que o que estaba haciendo era considerado prohibido y eso era lo que más le gustaba. Su miembro, anticipándose, comenzó a liberar líquido preseminal.

- Te quiero dentro de mi, Itachi. Y...quiero notarte muy profundo.

El mayor levantó el brazo y agarró a hermano para darle un fogos beso, mientras le quitaba la improvisada venda de los ojos. Sasuke cogió el miembro de su hermano y lo posicionó en su entrada, para seguidamente deslizarlo en su interior al ir sentándose muy lentamente. Itachi cortó el beso y se agarró a las musculosas piernas del otro, se sentía morir de placer y necesitaba un apoyo, algo real a lo que agarrarse para saber que no se estaba imaginando nada y las piernas de su hermano le parecieron perfectas para su cometido. Intentó mantener los ojos lo máximo de abiertos para ver la cara de placer y dolor que mostraba su hermano mientras se penetraba, pero a la vez le resultaba una acción extremadamente complicada a causa de sus propias sensaciones, su hermano era tan esrecho y calient...

Dios, la polla de su hermano era muy gruesa y ahora que la tenía en su interior le costaba horrores no moverse, pues aunqe le creaba cierta molestia, a la vez estaba deseando sentirla en toda su longitud cuando entrara y saliera de él, con su propio movimiento. Si, iba a montar a su hermano y lo torturaría un poco, lo mataría de placer...Bueno, eso si no se moría él antes del éxtasis que estaba sintiendo y que aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Primero se tenía que acostumbrar a la gran intrusa de su entrada.

Itachi miró a su hermano, la cara de éste estaba cargado de deseo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior, era tan guapo y él disfrtaria como nunca de ese encuentro donde tenía al orgulloso Uchiha menor a su total merced..."Y sólo por esta vez...Lo tengo que aprovechar al máximo mientras dure" pensó. Por ahora Itachi le dejaría tomar el control, pues tenía grandes esperanzas en Sasuke, ya que hasta ahora había demostrado que bajo esa fría, arrogante y orgullosa apariencia había un chico salvaje, juguetón y apasionado, muy apasionado.

El mayor sube las manos por los muslos de su hermano, palpando y acariciando cada musculo hasta llegar a su trasero donde dirige sus manos hasta el lugar donde sus cuerpos estan unidos, esto le causa un gran placer morboso "¡Por fin es mío!". Y es esta indecente caricia la que saca a Sasuke de su ensimismamiento y hace que empiece a moverse.

Su hermano le acariciaba las piernas, todos los receptores de su piel están atentos a lo que haga el otro y responden poniéndole la piel de gallina, pero no por el frío sino por la placentera sensación que esto le causa. Su temperatura corpral sube más y su piel se vuelve más sensible a estas caricias. Pero la verdadera llama de su deseo por el otro prende cuando nota las manos de su hermano mayor en su firme culo, más concretamente en la zona invadida por el miembro del otro. Esta caricia es tan morbosa que no aguanta más, tiene que moverse para buscar aún más placer.

- Aaaah...Sabía que serías bueno, pero...nunca imaginé que lo serias...tantoo...¡si!- Susurra Itachi con voz ronca y cargada por el deseo.

Sasuke es un gran amante y está haciendo tal trabajo que le cuesta hasta coordinarse con él.

El Uchiha menor sube y baja por su miembro a la vez que mueve las caderas al llegar a la base, Itachi nunca se imaginó que su hermanito tuviera tan buen juego de pelvis, que se supiera mover tan bien. Lo mejor de él es que va probando diferentes combinaciones y es por éste motivo que no puede seguirle.

- Sasss...Sasuke me...me vas aaaa...- El mayor no puede continuar, si suficiente tiene con poder respirar.

- Aaagggh.- Gime Sasuke de forma sensual, esta muy caliente y sabe que su hermano lo esta disfrutando mucho, pues a lo único que atina es a gemir y a clavarle los dedos en el trasero, incluso a dejado de intentar moverse junto a él. Le mira de refilón y lo ve con la cabeza echada para atrás y levantando la espalda de la mesa a causa de las intensas sensaciones. "Sensaciones que le provoco yo" y saber esto hace que Sasuke sonría con prepotencia y aumente la potencia de su movimiento pélvico.

- ¡Mph!...aaah.

Todos los mosculos del menor están en tensión, la verdad es que al realizar él toda la fuerza del acto, lo esta agotando y más al hacerlo más marcado y salvaje, para así conseguir dejar a Itachi aún más incapacitado. Porqué aunque sea él el penetrado, le gusta ver a su hermano mayor tan expuesto e incapaç de hacer nada.

Itachi nota que su hermano aumenta la potencia. "Es todo energía", consigue abrir algo los ojos y ve su sonrisa de propotente "Que chulito que és...aunque también se nota que se esta agotando más rápidamente. Riete Sasuke, quien rie último rie mejor".

- Aaah.- Itachi ya ha dejado de intentar hablar, es imposible con su hermano marcando un ritmo tan salvaje como el que se ha autoimpuesto.

Con una mano le suelta el firme trasero, lugar al que estaba agarrado, para intentar llegar al miembro del otro y proporcionarle algo de placer, porqué la verdad es que mucho no esta participando. Pero la acción le resulta imposible cuando Sasuke cambia a otro intrépido movimiento de cadera, liberando algo de electricidad por su piel a la vez. Itachi ante tal accción, sólo consigue sentir más placer y soltando un grito de éxtasis se agarra al filo de la mesa, donde por la fuerza ejercida acaba rompiendo el borde de la misma, quedándose con un fragmento de madera en la mano. Y ante el siguiente movimiento de su hermano el trozo de madera acaba convirtiéndose en polvo.

Sasuke levanta la cabeza y sigue con su vertiginoso ritmo, baja su mano por el abdomen hasta llegar a su olvidado miembro y empieza a masturbarse a un ritmo precipitado, pues el final de su hermano esta cerca y quiere terminar con él. Tantas sensaciones hacen que busque apoyo con su brazo libre y lo pone en el pecho de su hermano. "Sólo un poco más..."

Con uun último grito gutural Itachi se corre en su interior, la semilla caliente del mayor acaba siendo el detonante de su propia liberación. Todos los musculos se le tensan y por el rabillo del ojo ve aún la arqueada espalda de su hermano, que poco a poco va relajándose hasta volver a apoyarse en la maltrecha mesa. Después de su porpia liberación de lo único que es capaz es de caer rendido encima del mayor. No tiene fuerzas ni para levantarse y de esta forma romper la unión carnal con el otro.

La mesa bajo ellos cruje y se desploma, las patas ya no han aguantado más, caen los dos al suelo al lado de la antes mesa.

Itachi abraza a su hermano y gira, dejando a su hermano bajo él. Éste está tan cansado que a lo único que atina es a abrir los ojos y soltar un leve gemido al notar como el mayor sale de su interior.

- No te creas...que esto a acabado...Sasuke.- Itachi aún busca recuperar su respiración. Su hermano menor cierra los ojos y muestra una media sonrisa. Esta cubierto de sudor y aún busca calmar su corazón.- Pobre mesa, ¿has visto lo que le has hecho a la mesa, tonto hermano menor?

Sasuke gira la cabeza y abre un ojo para ver la mesa a su lado en el suelo, las patas no han podido resistir su apasionado encuentro.

- ¿Yo...?

- Ahora tendré que buscar otro lugar donde continuar nuestro encuentro.- Corta el mayor al otro, que casi no podía ni hablar.

Sasuke mira a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Oh, si. ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué sólo con una vez estaría satisfecho de ti?- Itachi sonrió.- Tu tendrás mucha potencia, pero yo tengo resistencia.

Se pone en pie, a lo que Sasuke parece que no tenga muchas ganas. Cogiéndole del brazo lo levanta y se lo carga al hombro mientras se dirige a la cama donde lo tira cual fardo.

- ¿Qué coño...?- Protesta el menor. Pero antes de qe pueda acabar Itachi ya esta encima suyo besándole demandante.

Sasuke sonrie en el beso, si que esta cansado, pero si su hermano quiere volver a hacerlo con él, no se va a negar, después de todo también desea sentirlo en su interior de nuevo. Aunque esta vez pensaba dejar que el mayor hiciera el trabajo más duro.

Se besaron jugando con sus lenguas a la vez que notaba las manos de su hermanito recorrerle la espalda y agarrandole el trasero, acercando un dedo hacia la entrada del mayor, perfilandola.

Itachi cortó el beso y miro al otro, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa. Sasuke introdujo un dedo en su hermano, a lo que el mayor respondió conteniendo la respiración un segundo para al siguiente soltar un jadeo. Itachi se dejó estimular por su hermano, él no se dejaria penetrar por el otro y menos viendo lo salvaje que podia llegar a ser su Sasuke, pero un poco de juego previo para aumentar su excitación si que le gustaba. Bajó la cabeza de nuevo y empezó a besar el cuello y las claviculas del menor, mientras él otro, sin dejar de estimular al mayor ahora con dos dedos, tiraba la cabeza hacia atras dejándole trabajar a la vez que pensaba como sería follarse a Itachi. Tenía bastante seguro que él otro no le dejaria, pero si aprovechaba esta ronda para descansar un poco, mientras Itachi hacia el mayor esfuerzo, quizás conseguía que su hermano se cansara y se dejara hacer.

Los miembros de ambos volvían a la vida, el mayor volvía a estar preparado para penetrar a su hermano y volviendo a besar a Sasuke se fue introduciendo en él. El notar la invasión emitió un pequeño gemido de queja y se quedó quieto, Itachi también espero. Cuando su hermano siguió jugueteando con los dedos en su entrada, él también se movió.

El lento vaivén de Itachi le llegaba muy profundo al menor y le tocaba en un punto tan excitante, un punto que le arrancaba gemidos y jadeos, y hacia que se olvidase de seguir masturbando a Itachi. Lo que si izo es entrelazar sus piernas en la cintura del otro y abrazarse a su espalda.

Itachi bajo la cabeza hasta apoyar su frente en la de su hermano y se quedaron mirandose a los ojos mientras se movian acompasadamente en esa lenta penetración.

Viendo que no tardaría en volver a correrse, Itachi aumentó el ritmo y la ferocidad de sus embistes. Sasuke cerró los ojos y mordiéndose los labios hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. El mayor bajo la cabeza y empezó a jadear cerca del oido del otro a la vez que le susurraba palabras apasionadas de lo que sentía en esos momentos, esto parecía excitar más al menor y aún tenía un truco final, Sasuke en su ronda anterior había usado electricidad dejandole absorto en el placer, "Si hasta he roto un trozo de la mesa", pues él también tenía un truquito y levantando la cabeza miro al otro.

- Sasuke...mirame.- El otro abrió los ojos- Mangekyou sharingan.

Sasuke entró en la dimensión de su hermano y se vió atado a una mesa siendo penetrado por su hermano, oyó un gemido a su lado y allí también estaban ellos en una postura distinta y más allá estaba su hermano penetrandole de pie, mientras él estaba de cara a la pared y más allá...Todo lo que abarcaban sus ojos estaba llendo de Itachis follándose a cientos de Sasukes, algunos de sus yo de esa dimensión tenían a dos Itachis, uno penetrandole y el otro dandole sexo oral. Y todas esas sensaciones de esos cientos de Sasukes iban a él, él que lo estaba mirando todo.

- Cientos de posibilidades, tonto hermano menor, que si tuvieramos tiempo llevariamos a cabo en la realidad.

Sasuke se giró para encarar a su hermano desnudo, era extraño, aunque sabia que en la realidad estaban llegando al final y que é estaba cansado, en ese genjutsu se encontraba bastante fresco. Sonrió.

- Hay una posibilidad que no estoy viendo, hermano.- Dijo esto último remarcandolo.

- Ah, si... Y es algo que no verás...- Itachi sabia que queria Sasuke, queria su rendición, su entrega. El menor cerró los ojos algo desanimado. Oir todas esas muestras e pasión de ellos dos y no poder...- ...en la realidad.

- ¿Qué?- Sasuke abrió los ojos.

- Que en la realidad no ocurrirá lo que quieres, tonto hermano menor. No tenemos tiempo y aún quiero disfrutarte más.- Itachi se giró acariciando el poste vacio que había.- Pero aqui todo es posible, una hora aqui es un segundo allí y no creo que tardemos en llegar a nuestro limite en la realidad, cuando eso ocurra, no podré mantener la técnica...

No pudo acabar porque notó como su hermano lo empotraba contra el poste y le acariciaba el trasero. Los cientos de sasukes e Itachis gimieron con fuerza excitando aún más al menor.

Sasuke cogió por el pelo al mayor y lo liberó, dejandoselo suelto. Lo volvió a agarrar e izo que hechara la cabeza hacia atrás y que la ladeara para besarlo, mientras que cu otra mano ya estaba agarrandole el trasero e introduciendo dos dedos de golpe en el mayor.

- ¡Joder!- Itachi cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la brutalidad de su hermano. Y las ilusiones que los rodeaban desaparecieron al desconcentrarse.

Sasuke siguió la simulación de penetración con los dedos sin bajar el ritmo ni pararse para que su hermano se acostumbrase a la intromisión. El mayor apoyo la frente en el poste apretando los dientes y ocultando el leve dolor que le causaba el salvaje de su hermano, dolor que le causaba cierto placer morboso.

Sasuke se apretó contra la espalda de su hermano sin dejar de mover los dedos, para que notase su erecto miembro.

- Serà una ilusión, Itachi, pero la voy a disfrutar. - Ronroneo Sasuke en la oreja del otro. Y de improvisto sacó los dedos de su interior y lo izo girarse.

Pero no dió ningún cuartel al mayor, sino que en cuanto estuvo de cara a él, lo volvió a asaltar. La espada de Itachi golpeo el poste y Sasuke se apretó a él besandole con fiereza y lascivia. Oh, si...cuanto deseaba esto.

Paso una mano por el lateral de Itachi acariciandolo hasta llegar al trasero, el cual apretó ligeramente y continuo su recorrid por la pierna del mayor, la cual levantó e izo que se la pusiera en la cintura, mientras que con la otra mano posicionaba su miembro en la entrada rival, se agachó un poco y volvió a levantarse, penetrando a su hermano con fuerza.

Itachi se tubo que morder el labio con fuerza hasta hacerse sangre para no gritar y así mantener su orgullo intacto. Se le escapó una lagrima por sus ojos cerrados. Sasuke sonrió un poco y continuo con las potentes embestidas.

- ¿Te gusta...j-jugar duro, verdad?.- Gruñó Itachi como pudo al ver la sonrisita del menor una vez la primera lacerada de dolor se le pasó.

Ahora el dolor se estaba yendo y dejaba paso a un leve aguijonazo y al placer, las dos cosas mezcladas. Aunque el placer estaba ganando terreno a gran velocidad. Se le escapó un gemido del gusto. Oh si, si que era placentero, muy placentero. Ahora entendia los profundos jadeos de Sasuke en el realidad. Levanto los brazos y agarró con violencia el pelo de su hermanito hasta hacerle levantar el rostro y le besó con hambre.

Sasuke se agarró con una mano al poste y con la otra busco la pierna que su hermano aún tenía en el suelo, Itachi entendiendolo la puso en su cintura, haciendo que el menor aguantara todo el peso de los dos. Al hacerlo se clavó más profundamente en el miembro del otro, los dos Uchihas gimieron al romper el beso. El mayor se agarró al poste para ayudar al otro a sotener su peso.

Sasuke siguió con las potentes embestidas enterrándose profundamente en el mayor que gemía y le agarraba fuerte del pelo con su brazo libre. No tardaría mucho en llegar al orgasmo, el tener a su hermano de esa forma, con esa disposición...lo estaba volviendo loco. Los dos gemían el nombre del otro sin control, allí nadie les oía. El mayor tiró del pelo para volver a besarlo con necesidad y así con sus bocas unidas alcanzaron el orgasmo. A Sasuke le fallaron las piernas precipitándose los dos hacia el suelo.

Itachi rompió el contacto visual rompiendo la técnica. Habían alcanzado el orgasmo, tanto allí en la cama como en el genjutsu. Sasuke debajo suyo respiraba con agitación, con los ojos perdidos y un hilo de saliva resbalandole por la comisura de la boca. Se quitó de encima y se tumbó a su lado, respirando como podía.

Miró a su hermano que aún estaba como en trance. Estaba todo sudado y pringoso, bueno él estaba igual, pues el semen de su hermano estaba en su estómago. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse y lavarse. Cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, pues lo necesitaba, pero no durmió, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo después de esa noche. "Y sólo por esta noche será mío" pensó con amargura. Había descubierto el cielo con su hermano o quizás era el infierno, no lo sabía...pero le gustaba y mucho. Pero después de ese día, no...después de esa noche, todo volvería a la normalidad. Su hermano lo buscaría para matarlo sin acordarse de nada y él, él tendría que hacer ver que nada había pasado.

Se le cerraron los ojos y los volvió a abrir. "¡Mierda! ¿Cuanto abía pasado!" A su lado su hermano dormía, por fin había salido de du inconsciencia, le pasó una mano por el pelo. Sasuke se removió un poco sin despertarse y gruño algo de 'dormir', Itachi sonrió.

Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana a contemplar a oscuridad, si se quedaba en la cama al lado de su hermano se dormiria, aún quedaba tiempo para una última vez, dejaría descansar a su hermano unos minutos más.

Itachi recordó los últimos momentos que había pasado con su hermano y todo gracias a un elfo vago que no quería hacer su trabajo, al que por cierto tenía que visitar una última vez.

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y al hacerlo notó un leve pinchazo en el trasero, pero como...Claro, fue en una ilusión pero igualmente su hermano estuvo jugando con sus dedos. "La mente es poderosa", después de todo en la ilusión, su hermano...como decirlo 'se portó como un bruto salvaje', pero para su mente eso ocurrió realmente. Sonrió con ironía, ahora se cobraría su venganza, su último encuentro antes del inminente amanecer. Volvió a la cama con decisión, su hermano estaba dormido bocabajo, despatarrado por toda la cama, mostrandole su perfecto culo. Itachi se relamió, el trasero de su hermano le resultaba tan excitante, su miembro estaba despertando rápidamente. Se subió en la cama y lo tocó, tan firme y tan suave a la vez.

- Mmmmm.- Refunfuñó Sasuke aún dormido.

Sonriendo fue subiendo y se tumbó encima de su hermano, besandole en el cuello, donde acababa el pelo. Su miembro ya erecto se apretó en las nalgas rivales.

- Despierta, Sasuke.- Le susurraba en la oreja mientras se la mordisqueaba.

Su hermano abrió los ojos.- Dejame dormir pesado, que estoy cansado.

- Ya descansarás cuando yo me marche, tonto hermano menor.- Ronroneo Itachi en la oreja mientras introducia una mano bajo el cuepo del otro y le acariciaba el miembro y los testiculos. Sasuke levantó un poco la cadera para dejarle más espacio, cosa díficil pues el peso del mayor no ayudaba.

Con su otra mano, Itachi guió su polla a la entrada del de abajo y una vez posicionado se introdució en él de una sola vez, golpeando con fuerza su cadera contra el duro trasero del menor.

Sasuke contuvo un gruñido por la inesperada y fiera introducción, y se revolvió. Itachi le agarró la cabeza y se la mantuvo pegada al colchón, esta vez no le dejaria tomar ningún tipo de control, él lo dominaria. Y siguió envistiendo contra el trasero del otro con toda su energía.

- Aaggh, ¡SI!- Aunque se había intentado rebelar, la verdad es que le encantaba el trato que estaba reciviendo y así lo mostraba con los gritos que se le escaparon. Haciendo fuerza lorgó poner su trasero en pompa para facilitar la tarea a su querido hermano, tanto la que llevaba a cabo con la mano, como en las duras penetraciones.

Itachi siguió envistiendo mientras gemía bajito, su hermano estaba tan caliente en ese momento. Ese ritmo que volvia loco al otro y también a él, porqué iba a negarlo, lo estaba agotando e inconscientemente su ritmo disminuyó.

-¿Tan poco aguanta, Itachi?- Se mofó el menor mirándole de reojo.

Itachi apretó los dientes y se clavó más profundamente en su hermano, éste chilló y abrió la boca de golpe por el placer, respirando pesadamente.

- Cállate...y concentrate en gritar para mi.

- ¡ItaCHI!.- Gritó al asaltarle el orgasmo. Los espamos de placer del menor aprisionaron el miembro del mayor y jadeando el nombre del otro se volvió a correr en su interior.

Salió como pudo de Sasuke, cayendo a su lado, intentando recuperar la respiración. El menor a su lado respiraba a duras penas, estaba agotado, los dos lo estaban. Se miraron a los ojos y Sasuke logró sonreir de lado antes de cerrar los parpados y quedarse profundamente dormido. Siguió mirándole un rato más.

Por la ventana vió qe empezaba a clarear, había conseguido descansar una hora, hora que había dedicado a ver como su hermano dormía profundamente. Tenía que marcharse, fue hacia donde estaba su ropa. Iba hecho un asco, lleno de sudor y de restos de pasión, pero no tenía tiempo para ducharse. El tiempo se le había acabado y si por casualidad su hermano conseguía despertarse y él aún estaba allí...Le atacaría y él no quería pelear con Sasuke, aún no era el momento.

Se vistió y fue hacia la cama. "Maldito provocador", su hermano estaba en la misma posición de antes en esa gran cama. Que por cierto también daba asco toda pringada con sus restos. Sasuke no estaba en mejores condiciones que él mismo y que la cama. Un resto de su propio semen se escurría entre las piernas del menor saliendo de su entrada y en la zona del cuello se le marcaba algún chupetón, que la verdad con la pasión del momento no recordaba haberle hecho.

Se agachó a la altura de su rostro y le beso en el lado del labio visible.

- Gracias, Sasuke, a sido la mejor noche de mi vida.- Le susurró, ante lo cual el menor se removió encogiéndose un poco, buscando un calor que había desaparecido. Itachi sonrió y busco algo para cubrirle.

Salió de la habitación y se encaminó al exterior, allí el dueño de la posada le miró con los ojos grandes, algo asustado. Les había estado oyendo toda la noche y temía por su habitación. Itachi le sonrió amigablemente.

- No molestéis al chico de la habitación, necesita dormir. Dentro de unas seis horas llevad algo de comer, algo consistente.- Y sacando más dinero se lo dió al posadero.- Lo siento, la mesa...se ha roto, espero que esto cubra las molestias.

Dicho esto se marchó en busca del elfo y después, después necesitaba una buena ducha y muchas, muchas horas de descanso.

El posadero llamó a la habitación, llevaba una bandeja con mucha comida. Un chico despeinado, más de lo que recordaba cuando había llegado allí y con unas grandes ojeras le abrió la puerta. Llevaba la manta con la que estaba tapado cuando le despertaron cubriendo su desnudez.

- Le traigo algo de comer.- Dijo el posadero con nerviosismo a la vez que entraba para dejar la bandeja. Abrió los ojos y la boca, la mesa, la mesa esta destrozada en el suelo.

- Dejelo en cualquier sitio.- Dijo el moreno, mientras se giraba recogiendo su ropa que estaba desparramada por el suelo y se dirigia al baño.

Necesitaba una ducha rápidamente, estaba agotado, magullado y olía a sexo, bueno, toda la habitación lo hacía, y lo más fuerte es que no recordaba nada en especial.

Sólo sabía que estaba en su guarida, con Naruto, al recordar esto se ruborizó, hasta que el rubio desapareció y luego había sentido la necesidad de ir hacia esa posada. Y era en una habitación de ese lugar donde lo habían despertado en una cama pringada, con una fuerte mesa destrozada en el suelo y donde un posadero, el que lo había despertado, le llevaba el desayuno o la comida o vete a saber que hora del día era.

Se duchó, se vistió, comió algo y salió de esa habitación. Al pasar por el mostrador donde estaba el propietario, decidió ver si este sabía algo.

- Quería saber...- ¡Ufff!, ¿Cómo preguntarlo?

- Todo esta pagado señor, no tiene que preocuparse por nada.

-¿ Recuerda quién lo ha pagado?- Preguntó alzando un de sus finas cejas.

- Un chico joven, parecido a usted pero con coleta baja.- El posadero encontraba rara la pregunta y más imaginándose lo que había pasado " ¿Es que éste chico no sabe ni con quién se acuesta? ¿Será un olvido post-orgásmico?"

Sasuke apretó los puños y siseó "Maldito Itachi, que narices me has hecho". Salió corriendo hacia su guarida, reuniria a su grupo y luego acabaria con el cabrón de su hermano.

Itachi encontró al elfo en un hostal y nada más verlo le da una tremenda paliza, para seguidamente buscar en toda la habitación hasta encontrar unos vídeos, si señor, lo que estaba buscando. Esos vídeos eran los que había hecho en elfo, primero de su hermano follandose al rubio innocentón de Naruto y luego de él mismo con su hermano, no iba a permitir que ese degenerado los tuviera y viera a su hermano en acción, él en cambio si que tenia derecho a disfrutarlos...

Se vuelvo a hacercar al elfo y buscando en su chaqueta le quita una foto de su hermano desnudo en la ducha.

- A mi hermano pequeño, sólo lo miro yo de manera lasciva.

- ¿Cómo sabías que he hecho videos y que tenía una foto de él?- Pregunto desde el suelo.

- ¡Yo soy Itachi y lo se todo!. Además los vídeos, que ya sabía que estabas grabando, me los quedo yo.


End file.
